Chronicles of Absolution: Do You Believe in Magic?
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.10. The Winchesters and Co. are in Magic Town, USA and looks like a guy was stabbed ten times without any tears in his shirt. Some real magic going on in here and they try to figure it out. Meanwhile Angela picks herself up and starts looking at the looming future with a general like outlook while trying to keep true to her boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Do You Believe in Magic?**

**Chapter 1**

The woods looked skimpy given the time of year but the birds were singing and it was an interesting backdrop for the stone ruins of the house that they were in. The place looked like a dump but it was a place of power and well away from prying eyes. It was once a hiding place for beings that lived off the grid whether they were supernatural or not.

Wosret was waiting near the rise of the hill. She looked like a woman that was dressed against the snowy coldness of a town like New York. She was wearing a wool coat, jeans and boots. Her long hair was down and hung like a curtain; it was like the bas-reliefs of the Egyptian temples. Her expression was somber as the party advanced.

"I don't want to go. Please Ima."

"You have to go."

"Ima," the little voice said. A little finger reached up and touched the face to collect the tear that was starting to fall.

The little finger held the tear. A pair of hazel eyes looked up. They were contorted into a sad puppy look. The little hand was gently clasped gently in a pair of gentle hands. The little voice said, "But you and Abba will be sad."

"You must be with your own."

"Can I come back?"

"Maybe you can… someday."

The little one went towards Wosret and grasped her hand. They looked down and waved goodbye at the group at the bottom of the hill. The sun seemed to rise from behind them and engulf them both in the light. The little one held out a hand towards the bottom. "Ima don't go. Stay with Abba."

Angela blinked as leaned against the counter. She sighed as her gaze looked downtrodden while she tapped the bar for another drink. There was no point to it since she really couldn't get drunk on alcohol but the buzz felt good. There was the downside in that she appeared stoned and her senses were slightly dulled but she wasn't drunk. If someone wanted that, they would have to find a way to get her to drink a can of soda. Weird thing the carbonate format of soda made her do…

The bartender gave her a whiskey and was about to take the bottle away but she put the extra down and said, "Leave the bottle please."

The bartender gave a slight shrug and took the money and left the bottle. Angela knew that he was wondering how she had been able to go through the equivalent of two bottles and not feel a thing. It was a pretty good joke. It certainly dulled the pain of the last few days and she wasn't talking the physical pain.

It had been about a week since Hibah had returned to the realm of the gods. Actually she went home to Karnak with her mother Wosret. It was then she had become officially an adult and was actually protected from the merciless persecution of the other gods who thought Halflings were dirty things and should be executed. More specifically if the Halflings had a god as a parent. Hibah was a special case.

Hibah was the daughter of Wosret, a daughter of the Nile and of an angel. That, in terms of the whole supernatural, was considered a big no-no. So Wosret entrusted the care of her newborn daughter to her and did so knowing that the potential for the imprint bonding was at its highest. Angela knew that it was an imprint bond because she had tried her hardest to convince Hibah to call her by name or even aunt but the girl called her Ima, the Hebraic term for mother.

The same thing happened to Sam. The imprint bond between them was not as severe as hers was but it was still there. Sam loved the little girl and she loved him in return, giving the name Abba or father. Dean was another story but he was loved all the same. It was a rare third imprint bond and because of that, their little family was fucked up once again.

Angela downed the glass of whiskey and poured another. She held it in her hand as she thought some more. She downed the drink without flourish. It went straight down and it felt good.

"Seems like you've been on a bender without me," a familiar voice sounded close in her ear full of concern.

Angela gave an impolite snort and poured another glass. She replied, "Been on a mild one for a few days and still able to function." She made a motion with her fingers and a second glass came to her hand. She poured a second glass and set it in front of the one who joined her. "So one less won't hurt me. Have one Gabe."

Gabriel sat on the stool next to Angela. He nursed the glass and looked to see Angela downing a glass and pouring another. He took a drink and it hit the spot. He was used to champagne and fine wine but he occasionally would indulge in the Jack. "Don't mind if I do Cat."

Angela poured the last of the whiskey in both glasses and nodded. "So what brings you to the dive?"

"You," Gabriel replied as he held his glass. He turned to face her and studied her. "It's been nearly a week Cat. I know that you have had a couple of jobs since then and pretty much had been running on luck."

"So you've been spying on me again," Angela replied with a snort. Instead of downing the drink, she took a sip. "Typical."

Gabriel made a slight face. She was on a roll tonight and she had two mopey Winchesters hanging around their motel. Oh things were going well tonight. "You know that I can find you no matter where you go."

"Yeah because you are my guardian angel along with stick up his ass Cas," she muttered. She sighed after taking a sip. "Gabe, why are you really here? Are you here to tell me to get over it?"

"No." When Angela looked at him, Gabriel repeated, "No. Look Cat, I know you love Hibah. I know that it feels like you lost your own child. How do you think Wosret felt when she gave you Hibah as a baby?"

"Don't I know it," Angela replied. She put her glass down and rubbed her forehead. She looked at the angel and added, "It wasn't fair to her and I don't understand why she did what she did."

"You know the reason why," Gabriel replied with a gentle knowing look. "She trusts you above anyone else with the skill to do what you do best."

"Kick anyone's ass that comes too close."

Gabriel lifted Angela's chin so their eyes locked. He took in the pallor of her skin and her eyes looked a little glassy and her hair was a little rough. It didn't have the beautiful sheen that Gabriel loved when she was her usual vibrant self. He knew it could be a lot worse if she didn't have what he always knew she had and was as natural as breathing to her. "Love, Cat. You have more love to give than anyone I've come across."

Angela gave a snort at that. "Love. Gabe, every time I reach out for something and show them a little bit of how much I care…" She snapped her fingers. "Gone."

"You really don't believe that."

Angela looked up from her drink. "Yeah I do Gabe. And you want to know something? I am scared. I mean it I'm really scared."

"I get that."

"No you don't." Angela replied as she finished the last of the whiskey and set the glass on the counter. She jumped off her stool and headed towards the door. She paused by Gabriel and repeated, "You don't know."

Gabriel sighed and followed her out. It was better that he followed her and made sure that she made it back to the motel in one piece. Besides he knew that Sam would be watching and if he saw something funny… that wasn't going to go too well.

Gabriel caught up with Angela as she was strolling down the road. He reached out and grabbed her. "Cat, stop."

"What do you want?"

Gabriel stopped her and forced her to stop. He met her angry and hurt expression. At least he had her attention. "Look I know you're scared and there's nothing wrong with that."

"You have no idea Gabe," Angela countered. She felt the warmth in her blood and some of it wasn't the alcohol. "You have no idea to have something so wonderful so close to you. You can touch it, see it and watch it; it is so wonderful and yet you know that you can't get closer no matter how badly you want to. Because if you do, it will disappear like an illusion or it is real but it doesn't see you the same way and it still is taken away."

Gabriel studied Angela. She was not going to cry. She was trying very hard not to do that. He knew where this was coming from. They were similar events and they were molded into one and the same. It was better though to hit what is fairly obvious. He said, "You love him."

"What?" Angela frowned. Her breath came out in puffs of smoke from the cold night air. She looked at the angel.

"Sam. You love him." At the look of panic, Gabriel moved to head it off. "Hey, it's okay. If you want the complete and honest truth, I am happy for you. Cat I've watched you for centuries. I've seen you give your love but not your heart."

"I…"

"Don't try to bluff your way out Cat. I know you." Gabriel took a breath and looked around. He then looked at Angela. "And it's okay. I've wanted you to find someone that can do that. And I know how you feel. You weren't just describing your feelings for Sam. It was about Hibah too and I get that."

Angela took a good look at the angel as he gave his speech. It then hit her. "It was you. You're her… father." She said the last word in a whisper out of old habits.

Gabriel gave a slight smile. "Took you a while. I would have thought that her interactions with Cassy would have tipped you off. You know how some of us angels have our bonds."

Angela shook her head slightly and her mouth was wide open in shock. Deep down she suspected something but even she knew it was possible for one angel to have multiple bonds with other angels in the sense that Gabriel was talking about. She preferred to ignore the angel half since she figured that the less that was out there for the factions that would have been after Hibah to know, the better chances they had. Part of her was full of happiness and the other was just being angry and annoyed. She went with the first reaction and that was to punch Gabriel. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Now there is the annoyed look I've missed." Gabriel gave his smirk in her direction. He stroked the loose tresses of her hair in an appreciative manner. "I know you're not mad that Hibah is born. I know you see her as a gift. That is what her name means. You're mad because of the complications."

"You got that right. Gabe, why?" Angela gave a second punch to the angel's chest knowing that it didn't hurt him that much.

"You know the answer to that. At least you admitted it to yourself," Gabriel replied in a smart aleck answer. He gave a slight smirk as he looked at her. He sobered and then said, "Look Cat. I would have said something but I didn't know until after Hibah was born and by then she was placed with you. If you want the honest truth, I could have taken her and hidden her with me but I am glad that she was with you.

"You are the best choice Cat. It is because you have the capacity to love. You find it deep within you to show mercy when others won't. You know what it is to be what you are and still be connected with humans."

"You give me way too much credit Gabe," Angela replied as she gave a gentle sniff. A slight tear dripped from the corner of her eye. "I'm just tired. I know how Wosret feels because I feel the same. I'm tired of being connected because when they're not there… it's like a hole."

"Hey I get that and you want to know something?" Gabriel lowered his head to catch her eyes. Tears were coming down but he ignored the temptation to wipe them away. "I feel a void because I will never have what Hibah has with Sam but we have a connection. Maybe not the one we want but we have it. The biggest hole that I would ever feel is losing you."

Angela stood there for a moment as Gabriel left her alone. She stared at the road and looked both ways. Sighing she started back for the motel. This had been hard on all sides. She had tried hard to prevent it but it happened. She raised Hibah and she felt that she was her own. She had done the right thing though and returned her to her mother.

_But I don't want to leave you Ima. I don't want to leave you or Abba or Amitz._

Angela muttered the same reply she had told Hibah, "I don't want you to go either but you must go. You must go and be with your mother. You are now safe."

* * *

_February 2008_

_ Almost a week and I still look to see her looking at me with her smile or that curious expression about what I was working on. Sometimes I look to see if she is doing her 'homework' at the table while Sam and Dean are getting dinner or I happen to make it and they knock on my door. So much had happened within those three months and yet it felt like almost a lifetime for me. The same could be said for Sam and Dean… and I haven't made things easier. I never did make things easy for anybody and I could name a few people who would claim that._

_ I am a selfish bitch. I'm going through my own pity party and there are others in this that are hurting just as bad. It is why I can't wish for anything for myself. Something good is undeserving for me because I turn into this. I hate the fact that I connect with people because when either by slow decay of time or death on the job it leaves a void, and given that I seem to lose everything meaningful to me…_

_ Gabe knows that feeling and I am sorry. I am sorry that he even knows me. I can only imagine what he has felt all these years when I've almost bought it. I am sorry and I am tired. I am also scared. I am scared of what I feel for Sam, being near him and not being able to voice it… then Hibah…_

Angela looked up from her book that she was reading when she heard the knock on her door. She had made it without garnering the attention from the boys. They were worn out from the last hunt and she hadn't done them any favors in her state of mind. The same could be said for the last couple of jobs and her attitude as of late.

Her drinking binge, while not making her drunk, made her reckless. She was eager to fight and had jumped in without thinking. They had been lucky on those cases. Then her general attitude of being someone trying to get over a hangover didn't help things either. She knew she had been a bitch and she was a coward.

The knock sounded again and Angela stared at the door. She knew who it was knocking and she hoped that he would give up like he had the several previous nights. She didn't want him to go but she felt that she wasn't the best of company. He deserved better. They both did.

"Angie. Please open the door."

Angela closed her eyes slowly and opened them as she stood up. Straightening up, she placed her book on the table and walked towards the door. She leaned against it and closed her eyes again before turning the knob and opening the door and she came face to face with a pair of mossy green eyes and mop of brown hair.

Sam had been trying for three nights to talk to her. He had been silent when it was evident that she was feeling the loss of Hibah more deeply than she let on. He believed she had every right to grieve, if that could be the correct term, since he knew how much she loved the little girl. He and Dean had their issues about that and they went through it but he was concerned that it was starting to spiral downwards. Dean thought he was crazy but he was certain that she was not all right. He wanted to be there and to help if he could. The first words out of his mouth were, "Uh… hi."

Angela replied, "Hi."

"Can we talk?" Sam had decided to grab the bull by the horns so to speak. He stood in the doorway waiting for her to respond and praying that she didn't close it in his face. He didn't think that she would be like that but she still couldn't help but hope. He added as a prompt, "Maybe a walk?"

Angela blinked as she considered. She knew that she needed to provide some explanation or at least talk. "Let me get my key."

Sam gave an inward sigh of relief that she was at least willing to go on a walk. She was back shortly and he stepped back to let her make sure the door was locked. He motioned in a direction and started off making sure that she was following. When they were well on their way he asked, "So how are things?"

"Good days and bad," Angela replied. She pursed her lips slightly before adding, "You?"

"Getting by. Dean misses your hand in things. He's complained you haven't got on his case about his laundry." It was mundane and probably stupid but Sam was willing to try anything just to get on a conversation.

"And what about you?"

Sam considered her question. He could be glib and end up being like Dean and really stick his foot in his mouth or come out and say it and take his chances. He was pretty good at reading her moods and had enough conversations to know when he was getting close. He took a chance, "I still expect Hibah to open the door without a key and ask about a hunt or to play."

"I still see her doing homework. Reminds me of you and Dean." Angela felt her lip twitch into a half smile. "Yes I was spying. I always did when John was away. It became sort of… I'm not sure but it was like…"

"It was like maybe when you taught Augusta or anyone else."

"Maybe." Angela paused a bit and then said, "Sam, I'm sorry about the last few days."

"Angie it's okay. Really. You know it is normal to feel sad."

Angela gave a wry look at Sam. It was one she gave to tell the boys not to baby her. They hardly ever listened to that one unless she was deadly serious. Perhaps it was a good thing they didn't at times. Otherwise things might have turned out differently. She softened it a little as she replied, "Normal maybe but it feels like a luxury and one that I can't afford."

"It's not a luxury, Angie."

"Maybe to you but…" Angela stopped to look at the landscape. It looked different after her crying fit with Gabriel. She looked back at Sam and said, "It's not because I don't care. I care too much and things have happened one too many times for me."

"And I get that Angie," Sam replied. He did get that. "I get that it's the same thing over and over again but have you ever asked yourself why you keep doing it?"

Angela paused a moment. Had she really considered her decisions over the centuries? She was the one who said hindsight was 20/20 at best. She always fell back on what she could have done or should have done but never really delved into why she kept at it. "Glutton for punishment?" She offered it as a question as she seriously considered what Gabriel talked to her about. "That or I just can't help it. I see someone and I take a liking to them and that's that."

"You're a good person Angie. Bad things happen and when it happens to good people it hurts. You've scared us both when you nearly died and yeah a couple of times were my fault…" He paused at the look she shot him. "The point is, it's okay. I'm not saying to get over it. I don't think you ever get over something but get through it."

"You're right."

Sam paused a moment. Usually there was an awkward silence for a moment while she considered what was being said. This was a little different for him that she answered so readily. It then occurred to him that she might have been thinking about this for some time. Still he ended up asked, "What?"

Angela repeated, "You're right." She studied Sam's expression before continuing, "You know there is a poem written at a temple in Japan called 'Loss' but the writer scratched it out. The reason is that one can't know loss unless it is felt. Hibah is home with her mother; it's where she rightfully belongs and I admit that I grew very attached to her. More than I have with any other children that have come into my care."

"It's different because you raised her."

"With a little help from a Sasquatch who folded faster than I do when I kid begs me to do something," Angela teased Sam with a slight smile. It made her feel better and she could see the ghost of a smile form on Sam's face. "The point is, she's a part of my life and memories and I still have those; the same goes for my strays that I trained and taught and… whatever throughout the years. I'm just sorry for pushing you both away."

"Hey we were in the same place. Dean occasionally calls for her still and I sometimes wonder why she hasn't crawled into my lap to look at what I'm researching." Sam looked at Angela. She seemed to feel better. She was quiet and thoughtful but she wasn't the wreck from before. "I just want you to be okay."

"I'll be fine. Truly," Angela replied looking firmly at Sam. She could tell he had some doubts and she didn't blame him. "Sam, I have gone through this before. I was worse when my father died and I was convinced that it was my fault. For months afterwards, the things I did… It makes our last few cases look like cakewalk. Can you trust me on this?"

Sam frowned at the question. "I always trust you Angie. Why would you ask?" He then remembered something she said a long time ago and said, "Angie, that doesn't apply. You've always told me or Dean or both of us things when you were ready to and you've told us the truth. Don't ask that again because you know my answer."

"Maybe I need reassurance every once in a while. I did say that there will be people who know me and will hate me," Angela replied softly. She looked in the distance. "Things will be okay if we make the effort to make it so. That is what I'm going to do. Besides, the job doesn't seem to follow the current state."

Sam wasn't sure if the sudden change was a good one or a bad one but he would work with it and it could be that she had done it before. "I guess not. I found something in Sioux City on the internet that is if being around magic doesn't bother you."

"Hit me."

* * *

**A/N:** Here we are folks with a brand new episode. Did ya really think I would end things like that? Nah... So now Hibah is back with her kind and the Winchesters and Co are dealing and looks like it has hit Angie a little harder than usual. Maybe a case pick me up is needed. Keep watching for more Do You Believe in Magic?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Sioux City, Iowa_

_ The thing about this job is that what people think is harmless, there is a real aspect that could kill you bloody as Dean would say. For instance the idea that there are vampires and werewolves… stories out of Dracula and the movies but very real. That was made very clear during October Fest in Pennsylvania and for the most part I think the shifter thought I was the normal one since my pointy eye teeth are consistent with that version. In this case the subject matter is magic._

_ It's Magic Week in this town and we are surrounded by magicians. The folks that know a thing or two about real magic would just call them cheap parlor tricks. Maybe in some context they are cheap but I find them to be displays of ingenuity and talent. I could shamelessly admit that I have a fascination with it. Reminds me of when I used to entertain Philly's tribe when the singing wasn't cutting it…_

Angela took in the bright sky as she walked through the town following a distance behind Sam and Dean. They were dressed in suits and prepared for the FBI role. She was dressed casual in her jeans and work boot shoes. She had on a form fitting tank top and was wearing her suede chocolate brown jacket that had a bit of the old Romantic era look to it in terms of the lapels and the buttons on the cuffs. Her hair was looking better than it had been and pulled back in that Grecian ponytail look that Dean teased her about being attractive in.

They had arrived late the night before after Sam found out about the case where a guy dies of ten stab wounds and no rips in the shirt. He actually found out before he came to talk to her that night. She found the case intriguing and while she was waiting after packing up, she pulled out something she thought she had left behind at Bobby's.

They were a pair of handcuffs that had been given as a gift from an old friend. She gave a wry chuckle at the idea of how she always seemed to find something that was related to their cases. She twirled the handcuffs, antique cuffs, and found the key that went with them. She remembered when they were given to her after she proved she was just as good at slipping cuffs.

She was looking at them when the boys came out to load their stuff. Hers was already packed and she was amusing herself. Dean was the first to notice the cuffs and asked, "You planning on some little fun Angie?" He was smirking at her and wagging his eyebrows when he said it as she was examining the cuffs.

"Depends," she had replied. "These were a gift from an old friend."

Dean loaded his duffle and asked after noticing Sam's mood darken slightly, "And how old a friend are we talking here?"

"Old friend. Gave these to me after I slipped them and without picking the lock or regurgitating a key," she explained while looking at them fondly. "We did have good times with this pair."

"Really? You're into bondage?"

"Dean… porno reality again," Sam said through gritted teeth.

Angela chuckled and replied, "Mind out of the gutter Dean. It wasn't like that. I just happened to be friends with one of the greatest escape artists of all time. At least for the twentieth century." She put the cuffs in the backseat along with her bag of tricks and made to get in. She paused though and added, "I don't do bondage but I have a fascination with it."

Thinking about it now, she didn't blame the boys one bit for keeping their distance longer than usual while they were walking. She probably shouldn't have left it at that but the look was priceless and it did lighten the mood for her. Talking to Sam started it and she just picked up the pieces and moved forward. She even sent a prayer to Gabriel before they got started on the job.

It was the truth and she could admit it if she was certain Dean wouldn't lose his head in terms of good sense over it. She did have a fascination with bondage and the whole dominatrix/subordinate thing. Her interest was in the human behavioral aspect of it especially over the concept of physical pleasure derived from not having sex. Of course there was that one time in Vegas and it was a job she worked… Angela knew that it would really trip out Dean and probably embarrass the hell out of Sam. He still blushed when she occasionally said a dirty rhyme.

Angela watched the boys as they walked in front of her and gave a gentle smile. She fished in her pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. Card tricks were her favorite since they were easy to perform the bait and switch. Plus she knew a few things on a different set of cards that would probably prove useful if she got in with the other magicians.

She took them out of the box and began to shuffle them in her hands as she was walking. It was not too hard to do since she had done it a couple of times before and in a time that was different. She gave a slight smile.

_The saloon music was playing on the honky tonk and the smell of cigars was in the air. The glasses were clinking from shot competitions to glass bottles. Men were slapping and grabbing ass. Typical of a saloon, not that it mattered._

_ Angela was standing just inside the doors and scanning the crowd until she found what she was looking for. She walked up to the poker table and took a seat. The dealer just gave a nod of acknowledgement. He then handed her the deck, "Deal."_

_ Angela took the deck and began to shuffle and called out the rules. They were listening but they were also watching her hands as she shuffled the deck without once touching the table. She made a card pop out and caught it in mid shuffle. All eyes were on her hands even as she dealt out the cards. She put the deck down with a double tap and said, "Place your bets boys."_

Angela made a slight humming sound. She was good at using her hands. Back then most boys wanted to play poker with her just to watch her hands move if she was dealing. Even though that house had a dealer, every time she came in, he let her deal and se always gave him his share since he was the house. All to watch her hands as they shuffled.

She made one of her cards pop and she caught it. She then got an idea. It would probably piss them off but it would be interesting to see if she could do it. She increased her step a little to keep up and shuffled. At the right moment she made a card pop and it tapped Dean on the back of the head. It bounced off and she caught it before he was any wiser but he still turned and looked around. Angela did it again and the second time he said, "Quit it Sam."

Sam shot a look at Dean and replied, "I'm not doing anything, jerk."

"Yeah well you did something."

Angela decided to change the game a little and popped a card again. This time it tapped Sam on the back of the head and he spun around quickly. He also said, "Dean, you jerk. I didn't do anything. Do you have to be so petty?"

"I didn't do nothing. If anything you're making this crap up and being a bitch about it," Dean retorted as he shot a glare at Sam. He put a hand to the back of his head when he felt it again. "Dammit Sam."

"It wasn't me."

Angela kept her giggles quiet and decided to stop before she pissed them off thoroughly. She held the deck in her hands as they walked up to where a crowd had gathered to watch a performance. She tapped the edges of her deck as she listened to the explanation.

"What a douche bag," Dean said.

Angela made a slight face. She could agree with that. The explanation was total BS and even she had heard better and that was from her stoolie Cary and she knew what a slime he was in general. She raised her brow as she played with her deck in her hands.

"That's Jeb Dexter," Sam pointed out.

"I don't even want to know how you know that," Dean replied in typical fashion. It was along the lines of Angela springing one of her surprises on him. It was sort of like the hint she gave about a bondage fetish. He knew that stuck with Sam since he heard his thoughts. It was funny but also disturbing. Even he admitted to himself that seeing her dressed like a bondage queen… Better to focus on the case.

"He's famous… kind of," Sam replied with a slight shrug. He noticed that Angela had moved to a different position and looked highly amused at something.

"For what? Douchebaggery?"

"But whatever happens - no matter how messed up it gets, don't touch me, okay? For your own safety."

Angela raised her brow and watched as Jeb Dexter began to gasp and shudder. She wanted to laugh when he rolled up his eyes into his skull but resisted the urge. She had to admit that people's ideas of demon possession did sometimes go into the realm of funny. After all she knew a thing or two about possession and so did Sam.

She watched as Jeb threw the deck of cards into the window after shouting for the demon to return to hell. The cards hit and fell to the ground except for one. It was stuck on the glass but from the other side. Her brow was still raised as she thumbed through her card deck as the audience clapped and moved silently behind Sam and Dean as they started to walk away. She started shuffling her deck again in her hands and became thoughtful as she listened to the conversation that the boys were having about what just happened.

"You've got to be kidding me, a fake demon possession? I can't believe people actually fall for that crap."

Sam had much more leeway, "It's not all crap."

"What part of that was not a steaming pile of BS?" Dean turned to motion at the crowd still around Jeb Dexter. He noticed that Angela was moseying along and looking thoughtful. Whatever rocked her boat in terms of dealing with Hibah was fine with him.

"Ok that was crap," Sam allowed, "But that's not all magicians. It takes skill." He hoped that Dean wouldn't pick up too much from that. He wasn't to get much luck.

Dean thought about it for a moment and then remembered. He gave a slow smile, "Oh right I forgot, you were actually into this stuff, weren't you? You had like a deck of cards, and a wand..." This was too good. It made him wish Angela was close enough to hear all this.

"Dude I was thirteen. It was a phase," Sam defended himself. He still liked the concept of magicians.

"Right a phase and I bet Angie would love that one."

The result was a card bopping him on the side of his head. Dean looked to see the direction it came from and saw Angela shuffling a deck of cards. During one trick she did it again and hit his shoulder and caught the card. He glared at her, "That was you?"

Angela had heard everything. So there was another person who liked the trade of magicians. She found it rather nice. She was giving a bland smile as she flicked another one at Dean. She still managed to catch it when he brushed it away and shuffle it back in and replied, "Yes that was me." She popped one up and caught it again. "Just strolling down memory lane."

"And you like this crap?"

"Like Sam said, it's not all crap. It does take skill." Angela picked a card and showed the face towards Dean, it being the ace of spades. "It takes skill to build a whole case on illusion and manage to make it look real." She held it in front of her as she showed him the backside and tilted it while holding the deck in her other hand. "I have an appreciation for human ingenuity. It goes to our abilities in cognitive reasoning and all that." She flipped the card around to reveal a one eyed Jack.

There was a slight applause from a few people who watched. Dean made a slight face at the little crowd and looked to see Angela grinning. Sam was trying not to laugh at his brother's expression. He did catch Angela's eye and saw that she was doing better and that she had been right in that she would be all right.

Angela gave a slight nod and a little wave of acknowledgement before walking towards the brothers. They took their cue and moved away slightly and Dean said, "Yeah well it just bugs me. Actually offends me. You know, playing with demons and magic... when the real thing will kill you bloody."

"Like a guy who drops dead of ten stab wounds, without a single tear in his shirt?" Sam asked the question while he watched Angela thumb through her deck.

Angela thumbed the deck and replied, "Definitely of the bloody variety but let's face it Dean, these people don't know what real magic is. Lighten up a little and I'm taking your socks tonight." She started walking down the sidewalk.

Dean looked at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders. Dean looked to see Angela still playing with her deck of cards and just walking. "Come on Sam."

* * *

Angela wandered about the town, looking at the various magicians performing in the street. She kept playing with her deck of cards, just shuffling as she watched them perform. Some were very good and some were a load of crap. She watched those too and made a slight look of slight interest but in fact she wasn't.

She continued walking until she came to a bar. She stood outside it and played with her shuffling. She studied it as she instinctively reached out for any sign of real magic and that kind of thing. Out of habit she flicked a card up and caught it and continued shuffling. She started with one and went to two in sequential order and increased by one.

A small crowd started to gather and watch as she flicked her cards like a juggler would and continue without missing a beat. At the last one she slammed the cards together and made the deck spin without losing a single one and caught it. The clapping when she finished got her attention and she turned to see the crowd clapping and realized what she had been doing.

_Looks like my playing around caught attention again._

Angela knew that she shouldn't be rude so she repeated the polite wave and the thank you as before. She held her deck of cards not sure of what to do next. She was used to having a cover as just about anything but there were a few things that still surprised her and making the need to improv feel like a bumbling act.

"Can you do another?"

Angela looked at the crowd. It looked like she was going to be stuck here for a time. It could be a big help in finding out who had it in for the guy Vance. She took a breath and said, "Okay."

She had one other thing in her pocket. She knew card tricks galore since she looked them up. They had been helpful in entertaining children. The other thing she had in her pocket was a silly toy but she had a little extra to add that genuine look to it. She put the deck in her pocket and pulled out a marble ball. "Alright. Well this is a solid marble ball…"

The clapping and cheering was loud as Angela finished with her marble ball trick of making it flat in the air and did a few maneuvers with her hand. She really didn't have anything else she could do unless she went back to her card tricks. She decided to do one more and asked a guy for his wallet and he surprisingly complied.

It was a really old trick that she learned from her pickpocketing lessons. She made the wallet disappear much to the guy's panicked expression. She made it reappear after pulling it out of an old lady's purse. She teased, "Looks like someone has the hots for you bub."

Everyone laughed as the guy put it in his jacket. He smiled at that and Angela warned him about making sure that his wallet was safe. He put his hand in his jacket and came back empty. Angela grinned and pulled it out of her jacket pocket, "Keep a tight fist on it. Thank you."

The crowd clapped and started to disperse as Angela waved them off. She normally wasn't one for being the performing monkey but in this case it was a bit fun. It certainly relieved her sort of despondency more. It also caught the attention of a man that had been watching the impromptu performance.

He was elderly and had a scar on his right eyebrow. Angela had noticed him because the scar was distinctive but then continued her focus on her performance. He now was the only one remaining and he approached her saying, "That was pretty impressive. I don't think I've ever seen anyone do card tricks like that before."

Angela replied, "I learned a few things from an old friend."

"Must be pretty good. Popping five cards in succession like that and shuffling… That is skill."

"That's what's magic is about. Right?" Angela raised her brow slightly to confirm that.

The old man smiled. "Yes it is. Charlie." He held out his hand.

Angela returned the smile with one of her own and grasped his hand. "I'm Angela." She studied the man and added, "You know I wasn't really trying to perform."

Charlie chuckled, "I know but you are a natural. How long have you been on the road?"

That was a trick question in Angela's mind considering that she had been on the road since she was thirteen about five hundred years ago. Performing the tricks she did came from years of downtime and hanging out with the card sharks. The wallet thing was basic pickpocketing. She replied, "All my life. Hang out now with a traveling show, not too widely known."

"Really?" Charlie looked at Angela. "Got a name for the act?"

"It's a brother act," Angela replied. "The Smith and Wesson Show. I actually assist but I've been around magic all my life." _And that is the truth._

"You assist?"

"Yeah. It's not bad and people like a well-dressed girl." Angela gave a shrug of her shoulders. She prayed that it was well bought enough. "The tricks I do on my spare time. I really don't have a desire to be in the limelight too much."

"Seems to me you enjoyed it."

"I'm polite," Angela replied feeling that she was defending herself hotly like Sam would. She then decided to explain, "Sometimes I play around and if one notices it draws a crowd. I don't like being rude to people unless I have to and more often than not I'm a nice guy. It's why I wouldn't last being a main act." She gave a reassuring smile that she was happy with that.

Charlie studied her some more. "That's too bad kid. You've got some talent and you are one of those that still believe it is all about skill. Well good luck to you." He started to leave but then thought about it. He then turned to see her start to walk away and called, "Hey, have you ever met a master at the cards?"

_Several and they were all good at the real deal._

"Not really. Smith and Wesson are more of the escape artist variety," Angela replied.

Charlie gave a grin. He liked this girl and she was respectful and talented. He could see it. There was also something off about her. It wasn't bad but there was something about her that he couldn't place. "Really? Cards and escape… you're definitely in for a treat."

Angela gave a slight smile, "Seriously?" She then playfully added, "Are you the master of cards and escape?"

"Oh I'm just an old man who is a magician."

"Legends never die," Angela countered with a smile.

Charlie laughed with her. He definitely liked this girl. "Now you're teasing but it is appreciated all the same. Come on I want you to meet a friend of mine. The Incredible Jay." He motioned for her to follow.

Angela had heard of Jay. Not like how she should probably for being a roadside prodigy or whatever they were called but she had heard of him. She did subscribe to the newsletter, well used to. "I've heard of him. He's good with the cards. I also heard he did the Table of Death. Stunned everyone in that theatre."

"Yeah he did. He's my best friend," Charlie replied. He sobered slightly but kept up the smile of a person who had found someone who appreciated the greats.

Angela noticed the look but kept her thoughts to herself. The look told her that the elderly magician had reservations about the trick Jay had performed. Part of it she could attribute to the fact that he was concerned because of the whole age thing. The other part was something else. She could sense it but it was no more than just a feeling and she would rather have more than a gut feeling if and when she got back to the boys.

She did have a feeling that told her to go with it. She obeyed it and said, "Then he's a lucky man."

"Would you like to meet him?"

It felt like a sudden invitation but Angela worked with it. Something was prompting her to go along with this. She smiled and replied, "It would be an honor. Maybe he could show me a thing or two." She gave a teasing grin and added, "But I know that adage about a magician never revealing his secrets."

Charlie chuckled and replied, "You sound like me kid but you are right. Come on." He beckoned her to follow.

Angela came and walked with Charlie to a hotel. She followed him to a room and waited patiently while Charlie banged on the door. The door opened to reveal a smiling old man who motioned for his friend to enter. He paused when he saw her and asked, "Who's this?"

Charlie turned and said, "Jay this is Angela. An aspiring talent with the cards."

Jay looked at Angela. "Really?"

"Just simple stuff," Angela replied as she tried to downplay her abilities. It was easy since she did the same thing with her other talents. She pulled out her deck of cards and shuffled them in front of Jay and repeated her card popping trick except she made the last one tap the door and caught it. She finished and said, "See?"

"Yeah but I see talent. Come on in."

Angela stepped inside of the room and joined Charlie. She took in the contents and saw what it for what it was. She had seen it before. It was the whole you get old and people forget you kind of thing and you end up doing kid venues. She looked at Jay and said, "Charlie here mentioned you did escape tricks. I heard about last night. How did you do it?"

* * *

**A/N:** So we are in Magic Town, USA and it looks like Angie knows a few tricks up her sleeves. Wonder what secrets she has. Any guesses as to who the great escape artist was she was friends with? Stay tuned for more Do You Believe in Magic?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean looked at the card that he and Sam collected from the dead Vance's assistant. He was familiar with the type of card. A hunter would be familiar with tarot. Some psychics used them but as far as he was concerned it was part of that realm that was the thing that ended bloody if you meddled with it. He did know that some magicians used them in their act and one was Vernon Haskell.

The card was the ten of swords. It was interesting because the guy Vance had been killed by ten stab wounds to the chest. Dean knew that it could be serious mojo going on. The difficult part was finding who it was and stopping them. He wished Angela was around. She knew this stuff better than him and Sam put together but she was off doing… whatever.

Tapping the card, he was reminded of Hibah. He could recall a time when he had come across Hibah playing with tarot cards. He remembered it distinctly because Angela was there and she hadn't been freaked about it. Rather she was teaching her…

_The sun was out and there was a gentle breeze playing with the leaves of the tree. Dean had been grabbing some food while Sam was busy doing what he did best which was researching. He passed the outdoor table where Hibah was sitting across from Angela who was writing something in one of her ledger type books. Hibah was playing with a deck of cards._

_ "Ima I got the Death card again. Is that bad?"_

_ The moment Dean heard Hibah's question he paused and stopped to watch. He couldn't believe his own ears. Was Angela teaching that witch/black magic stuff? He edged a little closer to make sure that he heard everything._

_ Angela was looking at the card Hibah picked. She replied, "Death is not a bad thing habibitti. It doesn't mean the end necessarily. It could mean that maybe a trend in your life is going to end. You see habibitti things do come to an end. They have to especially if we want to change. It is okay to end something because only then will you grow."_

_ "It seems like a jinx to me." Hibah looked at the card with a slight frown._

_ Angela chuckled and replied, "Sometimes it does my bijoux. I've played with the tarot for years and I've always gotten different ones. Sometimes I've gotten the Fool consistently. Most recently it is has popped up."_

_ "Not really Ima. I've played for you and I get Judgment and the Hierophant." Hibah shuffled the cards like she was supposed to. "See, look."_

_ Dean watched as Hibah shuffled the cards. He marveled that her little hands could handle the cards so well. He was also shocked that they were messing with this stuff. He observed the cards that Hibah put down. She then said, "See? Look Ima. It is Judgment again."_

_ Dean watched Angela get a thoughtful look across her face. She then said, "Well habibitti, in tarot the Major Arcana sort of tell the story of life in general. It begins with the Fool and ends with the World. It signifies how one starts young and foolish but as they journey through life, wisdom is learned and you end up a little more worldly."_

_ Dean watched as Angela took the cards and shuffled them. She started laying them out face down while explaining the layout to Hibah. He didn't listen to anymore and hurried to get the food in before Sam complained about not getting his salad…_

Holding it, Dean wished that Angela was there. He would be able to get bare bones from her. Looking back on it now, he seemed that they were playing the actual game. They weren't doing the whole magic thing but doing what the fortune tellers do to make money. At least she seemed perked up from her slump.

It had hit them all hard. First Angela nearly died from the poison from that Snake blade. He remembered the look of panic on Sam's face when they found her on the ground and struggling to breath and that was after Hibah decided to go a bit postal on the guy Lykos. She broke his neck when she flung him back and left a mark in the stone wall and the funny thing was Angela managed to do something at the same time. It happened really fast.

Then there was Angela trying to breathe from the poison and of course that gaping hole in her side. Dean had seen her bleed before but Sam panicking like that and trying to stop… At least Castiel was able to help get him to the Impala; he knew she would be driving his baby and have it stocked with the necessities. In all the confusion, no one thought about Hibah and what she was seeing until he got back and found her looking at Angela.

Dean knew it was Hibah that saved Angel. How he wasn't sure but he suspected it had to do with her angel half. Whatever she did, the poison was gone and all that was left was to patch Angela up and Sam jumped in on that. Dean was certain that Angela would probably strangle Sam for his hovering especially with that mug he kept shoving at her but she didn't. She accepted it and just crashed until morning when they went to that old cabin or whatever to send Hibah off.

It was rough. Dean could admit he missed his little Ninja and he knew that Sam and Angela did. He was right in that it was going to be hardest on Angela and he knew she tried to keep her distance but it just didn't work. He actually missed her scolding him but before this case, she just didn't seem to care. Then it was like she came out of it like it was nothing and he was suspicious of it. In the end he decided it was Sam that did it from his three nights of knocking on her door. Now she was herself… sort of since she mentioned her bondage interest and her 'magic' with cards and stuff. He was going to leave it to her to find out more about what happened to Vance.

He walked into the theatre and looked to see the same camera guys from before and that douche bag Jeb Dexter. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Angela talking with another magician and they were smiling and laughing. The guy was showing her a trick with his cards and she was going along with it but when it came time to reveal her card, the guy couldn't find it. Angela was smiling and pulled it out of her jacket pocket and hold it up.

Dean shook his head slightly and walked down to where two other guys, magicians, were sitting and watching the camera crew setting up. He asked, "Vernon Haskell?"

"Who wants to know?" Vernon didn't look but was watching as Jay and the young lady introduced as Angela chatted. Charlie had introduced them and he liked her immensely showing appreciation for their skill and had even entertained them with a few tricks of her own.

When she came to their table, Charlie asked her, "So what do you think?"

"I know I definitely want to see tonight's show. My understanding is that not even the great Houdini would try it," Angela replied. She had noticed Dean but didn't give any indication that she knew him.

Dean knew not to take it personally. It was part of her job when it came to a cover. It always made him marvel how she never broke character even when something unexpected happened. Sometimes she did that for fun and he had a hard time discerning if she was playing with him and Sam or not. It was during those times he wondered if she was ever able to fake a lie detector test and not the polygraph ones but the one that read brain waves. He showed the three of them his FBI badge, "Special Agent Ulrich. I'm looking to the death of Patrick Vance."

At that moment, Jeb was starting his segment, "I'm Jeb Dexter - this is Devil Twist. We're chilling at the International Magician's Convention, which is a dope chance to tip my hat to the wicked cats who came before me." He gestured towards Jay and continued, "Smokin' hot effect last night, Jim."

Angela was watching and heard the correction and the blow off by Jeb. She couldn't help it and said with Vernon, "What a douche bag."

Dean glanced at the trio sitting at the table. He rarely heard Angela use a mild form of name calling. She preferred asshole or bastard. He was glad though that she thought the same as he did and said, "I couldn't agree more." He then pulled the tarot card out and showed it to Vernon but made sure that Angela saw it.

Angela took a look at the card and recognized it for what it was. She raised her brow slightly while Dean talked to Vernon about using the tarot cards in his act. Vernon was saying, "My act! That was a long time ago. I haven't touched the deck in years..." He held up his hand showing how shaky it was.

"You know someone who might use them now?" Dean had his full focus on Vernon and not paying attention to the thoughtful expression she had when looking at the card.

"Well there was a guy, down on Bleeker Street," Vernon replied.

"Oh yeah! He peddles that kind of specialty stuff," Charlie entered, knowing what was going on.

Angela listened to the change in tone. She suspected that Dean was being set up for a con and listened in closely while she was watching Jay in his interview with Jeb. She didn't care much for the younger magician. She really thought he was an ass. Forget douche bag.

"Did he have a problem with Vance?" Dean asked his question and tried not to be put out by the fact that Angela was not going to participate. He did have the sense to know that she probably established herself in a role and was playing it out.

"As a matter of fact, Vance crossed him," Vernon was saying, "Bout a year ago. Probably cost about fifty grand in royalties."

"You know the exact address?" Dean at least was glad to have some lead on this case. It seemed like Angela was just there to have fun but he was astute enough to know that she went for the angles that were often obscure to most folks.

Vernon answered quickly, "426 Bleeker."

"Ask for Chief," Charlie put in.

"Chief? Thank you," Dean replied as he stood up to leave. He looked at Angela who was watching while the segment was finishing. He turned when he felt a slight bump on the back of his head. He turned to see Vernon and Charlie chuckling while Angela was shuffling her deck with a slight smile.

It was tempting to break character and jump on her but Dean didn't. Instead he gave his polite smile and turned to walk away. He pulled out his phone to call Sam and let him know where he was heading.

Vernon and Charlie were laughing. Vernon said, "Nice move you did on the fake fed kid."

Angela smiled as she thumbed through her deck and put it back in her pocket. It probably wasn't a good idea to do it since she saw the brief look in his eyes but it was all too tempting. Besides it was part of the character she was playing. She replied, "I used to do it with the guys that annoyed me. Drove them crazy because I was so quick and I was usually near someone who was playing with the deck too."

"Pretty good though, but not as good as the place to where we sent him," Charlie replied. "Right Vernon?"

Vernon just laughed at the joke. It confirmed that to Angela that they sent Dean to some place that was probably not what he was looking for. They saw through the fake badge easily. Angela wished that Dean hadn't gone back to the old way of making fake IDs. Then again there was the cost issue and the boys were too proud to let her pay for them when she offered. So she sat there and laughed a little and watched the interview finish and spent a little more time with the trio before saying that she wanted to freshen up before the show.

* * *

_8:00pm, Sioux City, Iowa_

_ Time has a funny way of putting things into perspective. For most normal humans, they are shown the shortness of their years. They go through life. Some live in the past and some become old and bitter at the things they could've done. For me it is different._

_ As I spent time with Vernon, Charlie and Jay, it was easy to see clearly the frailty of human life. It's not that I haven't seen it before. The strays that were able to live until they were old and grey could testify to that. It just feels different with these three. They were big in their day, the greatest magicians and then time happened. They got old and new ones took the center stage. I could see that they had good times and bad times but they were friends._

_ Maybe I relate to them on some level. I may not look like I am my age… that would be a surprise even for Dean. Yet I feel old at times. When my bijoux went home, it hurt and now that I have picked myself up, I still feel like I am dragging my feet. Living as long as I have, I have watched people be born, live and die. I have died myself and have nearly died and yet I am still around and kicking. I can relate to that feeling old._

_ I do admit that it was fun to play with my tricks. It was like riding a bike. The skills never go away. You may get old and rusty but it is ingrained in the mind and the bones. Sometimes you need a pick me up to feel like you did when you first learned it. That seemed to happen to Jay._

_ Jay, I have never met, but I have heard of him. I can understand the feeling down one minute and then feeling rejuvenated by having successfully done a skill that may have almost killed you in your youth. I like him but with events that have gone on, I don't know._

_ I remember telling Sam once that I see the world differently. I know that I didn't mean because I can see what a hell bitch like Ruby truly looks like and I think he does too. What I meant was the way how I view people and life itself. I know I have double standards on that but it's a work in progress. Gabe was right though. I care… a lot. I know that I won't be able to stop connecting with people I meet even if only briefly. It is a part of who I am. It is me and I fear that is what both sides seek the most._

_ The Apocalypse is at my door literally with the breaking of the seals. I know I failed with two but it is as I have done in battle so many times before: I pick up and move on. Yet with the realization that both sides want something from me, which is why I am guessing I have been alive this long, it troubles me and I fear that there are events to play that would require decisions not only from me but from my boys and they will only lead to pain…_

Angela had gotten back to the hotel that they had picked. She had a bag of food to offer the boys. If they didn't want it, it was no big deal. She had a good stomach or she could throw it away. She knocked on the door belonging to the boys.

It was a long wait for her and Angela realized that maybe they were both out or they didn't want to be disturbed. It wasn't like she was helping them much on this case anyway. She sighed and started to turn away when the door was opened but she wasn't paying attention.

"Angie?"

Not wanting to be rude, Angela stopped. She turned to face Sam and he was looking at her. "Hey."

"Something wrong?" Sam looked at her with concern on his face even though his tone was a little clipped.

Angela raised her brow slightly at the tone. Something was up with Sam and she wasn't sure if he was agitated with her and he had every right to be or if it was something else. She replied in a soft tone, "No. Just wanted to know if you and Dean were hungry." She held up the bag and added, "Sustenance."

It had been a quick conclusion for Sam to assume that something was wrong. He knew that she was okay since he trusted her but he just wanted to be sure for his own peace of mind. He was also agitated because Ruby paid him a visit and he was certain that Angela would be able to pick it up even though it had been nearly an hour after Ruby left. He looked around slightly not sure of what to say.

Angela took in the look and wondered a bit. It was like the looks he shot her way before Hibah came into their lives. She wasn't sure of what to make of them except that maybe there was something wrong and it was because of her. She never said anything about it since she didn't want to make a mountain out of a molehill if it was nothing. It could be that it was reflecting thoughts on something else but she had that look shot her way a number of times to know that it was her. It seriously shot down the faintest of hopes that she refused to openly acknowledge and she muddled through. Finally she said, "It's nothing. Just seeing if you were hungry but I guess not. Good night."

Sam blinked and almost wanted to roll his eyes at her back. "Wait, Angie." When she turned around with a bland expression, he almost wanted to make a face. He seriously hated that look because he could never tell what she was thinking. It was like the ultimate poker face and it was just… he couldn't think of anything except bothersome. Taking a breath, he asked, "What do you have?"

"Don't be polite," Angela replied.

"I'm serious," Sam replied. He was a bit hungry and if he were being honest with himself, he just wanted things to be sort of normal at least between him and her. Also he felt a bit ashamed that Ruby had been by. "What do you have?"

"Chicken salad," Angela replied as she pulled the container out. "I got your favorite dressing… blue cheese." She wrinkled her nose a bit at the mentioning of blue cheese.

Sam couldn't help but twitch his lip in a smile. It was one of the few things that she didn't like. She couldn't stand it and once he asked her why. She said that it was like eating dirt but there was only one thing worse than blue cheese and dirt and that was rum raisin. The fact that she had gotten his favorite dressing meant that she was offering a peace gift even though he thought they had settled this with their previous conversation.

Finally giving a small smile, he ushered Angela to come in. He even encouraged her silently with his eyes when she hesitated at the threshold. He got the impression that she was just going to hand it off and then go to her room. He wanted her company though.

He took the bag and set it on the table before taking the proffered salad. He chuckled when she handed him the packet of blue cheese like it was one of Dean's two day old socks. "Glad to see your taste in food hasn't changed."

"It wouldn't," Angela replied. "I would rather eat chocolate covered grasshoppers than that." She pulled out the wrap she ordered and undid the end. She gave a tentative sniff and took a bite.

Sam made a show of putting on his dressing and enjoyed the look on her face as she chewed her food. "Well the last time you ate bugs, you scarfed down Dean's tacos like they were the last meal you ever had."

"Low on energy," Angela defended with a slight smile. She could smell the lingering smell of demon. There was only one demon that was allowed within five feet of Sam and while it made her blood boil, she was going to respect the decisions made by the boys. She ignored it. "Dhampirs have a healthy appetite."

Sam wished that were so in her case. He knew she had trained her body to eat lower than normal portions for her race. She had gotten thinner but compensated into more muscular limbs and her flexibility increased. She did eat more than he and Dean still but she went complete health guru, he noticed with the lean meats and occasionally having a burger with extra bacon. For the most part her caloric intake was like someone getting ready for a fitness run. He took a bite of his salad stuffing the greens in his mouth. After chewing he asked, "So did you find anything?"

"Just been hanging around magicians," Angela replied as she swallowed a bite. She made a slight smile and started chuckling.

"What?"

Angela slowly reached over and wiped the wayward bit of blue cheese from the side of his mouth with her thumb. She looked at it and wiped it on a napkin. She muttered, "I hope I don't need hot water and disinfectant."

"You're tougher than that," Sam replied. He was surprised she did that and the touch was gentle. He watched her twitched her nose and she picked up the tarot card and took a look at it.

Angela made a hum as she looked at it. The ten of swords; the karma card, as she called it, and one that she was wary of when she played. She murmured out loud, "Sudden and unexpected failure or disaster or a power beyond control that humbles one. Past misdeeds may be the source of trouble."

"You know tarot?"

"Who doesn't in this line of work?" Angela replied. She finished half of her wrap and folded up the rest. "It sort of makes sense now with Vance. It is the inevitable result of an abuse of power and in the end Vance was annihilated. It's why I call it the karma card."

"You…"

"I read them. They can give a bit of insight to things," Angela replied. She put the card down. "In this case, there is more tied to it. It is like it is literal but… I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders, not sure what to think. "The guy was a jerk."

"You sound awful glib about this," Sam commented.

"I'm not. I'm just not sure what to think." Angela turned to stare at the window deep in thought.

Sam was silent for a bit as he continued to eat. He was halfway through and decided to stop. He then asked, "Have you heard anything? From Cas?"

"About seals? No," Angela replied as she turned to look at Sam. "I'm not cued in to angel radio. Why?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "No reason, except… Ruby was here."

"Okay."

Sam frowned at that. He didn't want to beat a dead horse since he was certain that he knew what she was going to say. He just decided to continue, "She said that thirty-four seals have already been broken and that the angels are losing this war."

"And Lilith is behind it," Angela replied after nodding. She looked at Sam and noted his expression. She said, "I figured it would be Lilith or her closest minions helping her. She is the first. And I know you're game for hunting her. It's what I would do. I'm not going to lie about it."

"And my abilities?"

Angela looked at Sam. She wondered why he kept bringing it up. "You know my stand with Ruby but it is ultimately up to you. I am not one to judge on that account. Just remember: handle with care."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie has an in with Charlie and Vernon and Sam talks to Angie about what Ruby said. Keep watching for more Do You Believe in Magic?...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_ Sometimes I wonder the wisdom of my own choices. One would think that I would have learned from the past. Some say I have. I do know that one thing hasn't changed: I firmly believe in standing up and making your own choice and learning to live with them._

_ Standing at the edge of the precipice you can do one of two things. One is to turn away and never know. The other is to leap and it is only then that you learn you can fly._

_ 'Two roads diverged in a yellow wood and sorry I could not travel both.' Sometimes I wished Frost would apply. If I were able to travel both roads, I would be able to pick the one that works out best but the best I can do is anticipate like my chess moves and then pick the one that is the path of less evil. I say less evil because that is the story of my life._

_ Choices are said to define us or rather it gives insight to our character…_

Angela was sorting through her clothes, looking for something to wear to the show. She knew that Sam was going. Dean was following his lead and she prayed that nothing serious would happen. Of course Dean could take care of himself and he would come to her when he needed help. The same went to Sam too.

The breeze filtered through the opened window of her room. Not moving Angela picked out her top and jacket. It was designed to give a Romantic era look. The jacket she had was a dark teal blue with black embroidery on the lapels and cuffs. It was done in the elegant curlicues of her status as the warrior princess and it looked dressy. She laid it out and said, "You know there is such a thing as a door. You knock." She turned and said, "Hello, Ruby."

Ruby gave a slight smirk as she took in Angela's appearance. The woman could make the all black ensemble look really good. She actually entertained the image of what she would look like in the little black dress but kept her usual expression on her face. "I would have knocked but you tend not to be as receptive as Sam."

"Oh I'm receptive. I just make my disdain known," Angela countered as she moved to be a suitable distance so that they didn't have to shout. She got the feeling that Ruby didn't want to let Sam know that she was here. She offered the leftovers of her wrap with a raised brow, "Hungry? This is pretty good."

"Spare me the fake hospitality."

"The hospitality is real. I always know how to serve guests… even the ones with minimal welcome." Angela put the remains back in the fridge that she had found. "So what are you doing here Ruby?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Ruby countered using the same retort she had used with Sam earlier.

"You mean the one where you ask why I am here working a case when I should be out there sniffing out Lilith and ganking the bitch?" Angela intentionally played dumb and took pleasure in making Ruby pissed. "The same line you pitched Sam?" At Ruby's look she continued, "Yeah he told me."

"After you made him feel guilty about it," countered Ruby. "That kind of thing just makes him weak. Apart from you, he is the only one that can stop Lilith."

"I did nothing," Angela replied. Her tone was soft but held an edge to it. "I smelled you the moment I knocked on his door. I said nothing. He interpreted it in his way. So why are you here Ruby?"

Ruby gave a pouting look at Angela. It changed quickly and she said, "You know the whole world is about to be engulfed in hellfire if all sixty-six seals are broken and you are here."

"Just because the world is coming to an end doesn't mean you stop doing the job."

"Don't be stupid," Ruby spat as she walked past Angela to look around the room. "You know the angels are losing this war. They haven't even appealed to you for help. Now don't you find that strange?"

"Not really," Angela replied as she checked her weapons. She folded up a knife and put it in her pocket. She really couldn't carry a gun but she could carry a few small ends just in case something happened. "The feathered dicks only ever came to me when they needed something really bad. It was just bad luck the last time when we had Godzilla and Mothra."

"You had to bring that up," Ruby scoffed. "You were the one that decided bringing a baby and not just any baby but a baby with god powers into that fight. You could have actually sent us all to the other side." She gestured with her hands showing her agitation. "The angels are losing. Doesn't that even bother you since they are on humanity's side?"

Angela looked up from her preparation. "No because they don't care except for a few."

"What happened to you?" Ruby narrowed her eyes. She didn't like this version of Angela. "You're not the Absolution that is quick to defend her precious humanity; not the one I know."

"You're right. I'm not. Didn't you hear? Absolution was dead and then risen. What makes you think that Absolution it the one hundred percent Absolution that you know?" Angela looked up with her own narrowed eyes. She raised her brow slightly as she waited for her answer.

Ruby took a few steps closer and looked right up in the eyes of Angela. It was the closest she had gotten willingly to Absolution. "I know that you are still you in there. Your godling brat is gone and back to where she belongs so get over it. Someone needs to do something about the seals. It's either going to be you or Sam."

"Yes and you are backing Sam. Old news. That much hasn't changed since we last spoke over certain things that needed to be done." Angela studied the demon. It was a strong scent of demon and she could smell it.

"At least Sam is all for going against Lilith, the one who is doing the seal breaking. You seem content to let her find you."

"And the million dollar prize goes to Ruby," Angela deadpanned in sarcasm. She walked to grab a glass to fill it with water. She downed it and leaned against the wall. She raised her brow as if to challenge Ruby to do one better.

"Are you saying you want her to find you? How can she when even I can't find you because of your 'protection'?" She air quoted the last word in a fit of sarcasm.

Angela gave a snort at that and started laughing. It sounded almost like braying but it was pretty funny. "You can't find me? You just did and only because you can find Sam. If Lilith wanted she could come after me. She wouldn't have that much trouble locating the Winchesters and at her pay grade, she doesn't sweat my sigil."

Ruby studied Angela. She felt a little shocked that she hadn't seen this before. "You are really willing to use the Winchesters as bait? You, the one who is the quickest to jump to their defense when they decide to go in halfcocked as always? That is definitely not you; not the Absolution that I know of. No way."

Angela blinked owlishly at Ruby knowing that it would just annoy the demon. She knew that Lilith could find them if she wanted. Since she hadn't already, Angela was willing to assume that she had bigger fish to fry like breaking the seals. She wasn't going to count on Castiel to give her information and Cary wasn't too reliable either and it wasn't like she was willing to risk Hibah the last three months.

Looking at Ruby, she could see the incredulous look on the demon's face. She finally said, "You know me better than that Ruby. You really think that I would risk the lives of the boys?"

"From where I'm standing yeah."

"Then you must not have been paying attention to what has been happening." Angela slowly approached Ruby. Her eyes began to flicker as she approached the demon. "Especially when Dean was yanked out of hell."

Ruby wasn't sure of the change that overcame Angela. She frowned, "I know that it was cosmic. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just seeing if you did your homework," Angela replied as she slowly reached out and touched the demon. She frowned slightly as she ran her fingers through Ruby's hair and gently touched her cheek. She removed her finger abruptly and turned to walk away. "If you remember what happened with Uriel, then you should know that I won't let anything happen to them."

Angela paused to look out the window. Ruby looked at her. This was different from the other times and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "So what do you intend to do? Finally open all of your arsenal?"

"For the most part yes. Some things though… not a good idea."

"You know, I'm going to give a piece of advice that I gave Sam," Ruby countered after rolling her eyes slightly. There was Absolution. Willing to step up but not completely and it was damned annoying and it wouldn't help them in the long run. "This would all be so much easier if you just admit to yourself that you like this; the show of power and the fact that you have the power. You are an equal to Lilith and Alistair if you just suck it up and let it loose."

Angela didn't say anything. She continued to stare out the window. She had her arms crossed over her chest. One of her hands had reached up to play with the pendant that had never left her neck by her hand. Her eyes were flickering as they stared into the night.

Ruby watched and continued, "You like that feeling it gives you. You like being in control of something that gives you an advantage. Are you going to tell me that you didn't like convincing that one scumbag of a human that his worse fear was right in front of him?"

It came rather quick as Angela flew at Ruby and pinned her to the wall. Her eyes were flickering golden orbs and Ruby's eyes were pitch black. Ruby was grinning with satisfaction, "You like it Absolution. You like being able to do things that are a figment of imagination. You have what the elders of all of your kind wish they had."

Angela leaned forward as she pressed Ruby into the wall. She could hear the creaking of wood from the force she was applying. She looked at the demon and got so close that their noses were centimeters apart. "You have no idea pretty little Ruby. You have no idea what I feel in my very being. You want to talk about letting it loose? It was Azazel's mistake to pursue me. In the end the ticking bomb you said in Sam makes Hiroshima look like an accident."

"And you are a fool to not use that against Lilith. She knows you have the ability to kill her. Do you think your demon pulling stunt wouldn't get out?"

Angela held her hand up and it glowed as it hovered near Ruby's head. "It was only a matter of time. As much as I hated being dead for two months I can say that it came with some benefits." She put it closer and could see the fear in Ruby's eyes.

"You wouldn't," Ruby countered. She felt her body tremble. "You wouldn't pull me and send me to hell. You wouldn't betray Sam's trust in you."

"Playing the Sam card again? Bad move Ruby. Besides, Sam knows that the truce will only go so far." Angela gave a sardonic smile as she put her hand closer towards Ruby's head. "I could easily say that you broke it and I defended myself."

"You wouldn't. It's not you."

Angela looked at Ruby. She studied with an almost robotic look to her face. Her eyes were glittering with her power. Suddenly the glow around her hand died. "You're right. It's not me." She leaned in close and gave a tentative sniff as she whispered in the demon's ear, "The only reason you are still alive is because I trust Sam's judgment. But the minute that it changes, the game changes. Until then, be careful since the truce doesn't preclude a bruise or two."

To add insult to injury, Angela gave a kiss to Ruby's cheek. She stood back slowly still giving a smile. Her eyes returned to normal as she stepped back. "I'm still in the game Ruby. You forget that I learned a few things especially from my stint in the pit."

Ruby stared at Angela. Apparently she didn't need to come. There were some things that weren't going to change but it seemed that some had. She wasn't sure if she liked this new Absolution and wondered if it would change things drastically. She knew one thing though and that she wasn't going to stick around. She was gone in a flash leaving Angela in the room.

* * *

The place looked like it was filling up. People who hadn't come before now were filling up seats. Apparently they heard of the Incredible Jay and his escape feat from the Table of Death. They wanted to see him perform the Executioner and Angela was going to see it.

As she came in, she spotted Sam waiting. She approached slowly and bumped him gently but kept her head down. It was just a move to let him know that she was there and willing to help from her angle. She didn't expect him to grasp her arm in return so she stopped and said, "Hey."

"Hey," Sam replied. His thoughts were on everything that had occurred from the time Ruby paid him a visit to his getting the call from Dean and then seeing her leave before him. Mostly it was on what Ruby said about his being the only one that could stop Lilith.

It was an ego boosting turn of phrase but Sam knew he wasn't the only one with abilities. Angela had them too. In his opinion, she was capable of actually doing it; killing Lilith and stopping the Apocalypse. She was capable but it seemed that she wasn't willing to. He dismissed that thought but it was a nagging one. He had seen her abilities when pushed to the extremes and it was scary. The capabilities of her abilities were scary.

Angela looked at Sam's hand grasping her elbow gently. She teased him, "Watch the jacket. Dry clean only."

"Sorry."

"Sam, I was just teasing." Angela studied Sam's expression. He looked troubled, like he was in a deep internal debate with himself. "What's wrong?" She put a hand on the sleeve of his jacket but then thought better of it and removed it and looked down. Slowly she started to move away.

Sam looked and noticed that Angela was starting to move away. "Angie," he called to her to get her to stop. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

_It's not your fault Sam._ Out loud she said, "You have nothing to apologize for. Not for anything that you need to think about." She looked at her hands and played with her fingers. "I just wanted to let you know that I was here and keeping an eye out on things. I may not have been acting serious earlier but… I take every job seriously. The short term and the long term."

Sam looked at Angela. She looked rather pretty in the jacket she was wearing. It went well with her coloring and he recognized the sigils from her leather gauntlets on the collar/lapel and the cuffs. It was cut like a man's coat but fitted for a woman. He took in her countenance as she studied her hands and listened to what she was saying. "Do you have anything planned for the long term?"

"Not immediately," she replied. She continued to look at her hands. She tapped the tips together. "But you are free to do what you think should be done."

Sam blinked as he looked at her. She was not looking at him and it made him feel that they were back at square one when they officially all back together. She avoided looking at him directly or used whatever she was working on as a buffer.

Listening to what she had said, he replied, "We have a job here."

"And I aim to finish it." Angela finally looked up at Sam. "Just because the long term is dire, it doesn't mean that you stop with the short term. But that is just me." She gave a slight smile of reassurance.

Sam sighed at that but it wasn't one of exasperation. He gave a slight smile in response and looked down, "So… would it be so bad if…" He looked at her as he made a slight motion with his shoulders.

"As I said before, I hardly see the difference between you and me regarding that," Angela replied. This was getting repetitive but she could see where Sam was coming from with it. She knew that Dean was hardly supportive and the whole double standards crap had her in a less than cheery mood if she happened to be reminded of it by a chucklehead like Uriel. "The idea is fine. The means, up to you. In this case Frost applies in that there are two roads but you can only pick one. Just remember to weigh the choice carefully."

"You're serious?"

Angela pulled out a deck of cards. It was her tarot deck and she shuffled them. She pulled up the first card for her. It was the Hierophant. She held it up and said, "For me it has always been the bigger picture and to quote Spock from Star Trek, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. I've always served for the greater good."

"Not always though," Sam replied frowning. It was a little shocking to see Angela with a tarot deck but judging from the look of the deck, she had it for a long time. "You've done things for yourself and also the greater good but your own way."

Angela pulled Death next. She showed it to Sam. "Yes and things happened. I don't know what is going to happen. The unknown is a scary thing and often times I try to cheat it by anticipating. Most people do that anyway but in the end, maybe it is left to fate or what have you. It doesn't necessarily mean the end but change."

Putting the cards back together in the deck, she held them in her hands before putting the deck back in her jacket pocket. "I asked you to trust me. I am telling you that I trust you. I know Ruby must have brought up the you know what otherwise you wouldn't be looking so deep in thought and you wouldn't be asking me about it suggestively."

"I guess I'm lousy."

"No. Just tending to over emphasize." Angela gave a pensive smile. "But I mean it Sam. As much as I would hate to admit it, but I can say that Ruby has a point that the long term is bad with the seals. It is your choice."

"And I said no."

"But you are thinking of it," Angela pointed out. "That's why you asked me again about it. My answer hasn't changed. I trust you." Noticing the crowd and spotting Vernon and Charlie and looked at Sam, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go be the eager student."

Sam watched as she left to go talk with the older magicians. She greeted them with the customary kisses to the cheek and they gave her one in return. Normally he would be watching like a hawk and ready to spring on the guy if they got cute with her but this was different. Sure he had been taught not to take things for granted, even an old guy but this time was an exception.

Perhaps it was the fact that she said directly that she trusted him. He wasn't sure exactly but it was the underlying thought as he watched her interact with the elderly magicians. It did have him thinking about all the times that they had worked their hustling scams. Gradually his thoughts drifted back to that conversation he had with Ruby and the one he had with Angela later…

_Sam was sitting at his computer, trying to find out anything in connection with the case. The tarot card was lying on top of a planner book when the knock came. He went to take a look through the peephole. Upon seeing who it was, he sighed and opened the door. "What are you doing here Ruby?"_

_ "I should be asking you the same thing."_

_ "I'm working a job."_

_ "The whole world's about to be engulfed in hell fire and you're in Magic Town, USA?"_

_ The conversation continued a bit with Ruby telling him that thirty-four seals had been broken. That was little more than half. It reminded Sam of the two for sure that he knew had been broken. The one that involved the release of Samhain and then the one regarding the wolves of Ragnarok. Then it seemed only two and now there were thirty-four broken. It sounded bad._

_ "So step up and kill the little bitch."_

_ Sam felt his temper rise slightly. "Oh, I'm game, believe me. It's not the psychic thing I got a problem with."_

_ "Yeah I know what you got a problem with but tough. It's the only way."_

_ Sam knew what Ruby was referring to. He knew and at that moment it wasn't Dean or even his own feelings he was thinking of. "No."_

_ Ruby looked at him with a look of exasperation. "You know this would all be so much easier if you just admit to yourself that you like it. That feeling that it gives you."_

_ "You don't know what you're talking about."_

_ "Oh I don't, huh? Maybe we should ask someone who knows the same feeling but is too far on the road of protect the Winchesters to admit it," Ruby countered. "You know who I'm talking about. You've seen it and lived with it."_

_ "You don't know anything."_

_ "I know that the one who travels with you, the one everyone knows as Absolution… she knows that feeling well. It's just more noble in terms of what she uses it for. Remember Sam, it's simple. Lucifer rises, the apocalypse starts. You think that you have demons on your hands now? People are going to die Sam. Oceans of people and in that crossfire is Absolution. It's no secret that she's involved and she won't refuse. You know it and I know it."_

_ Sam just stared at Ruby, not giving the satisfaction of an answer. So Ruby just said, "So you let me know when you're ready," and she was gone…_

Sam looked at Angela as she talked and smiled. He didn't mention what Ruby said about her involvement with the Apocalypse nor the implications she implied. Granted that it was guaranteed to probably be the cause of a fight between them like what he did over the summer… he didn't because he was certain that she knew and maybe… Maybe he might be able to help her out.

"Find anything interesting?"

Sam diverted his attention to his brother and gave his report, sketchy as it was. "What? Uh. No. You?"

"Nothing I wanna talk about or think about ever again."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Ruby has made an entrance and really pushed a few buttons for Sam and looks like Angie is letting him run with it. Where does it lead? Keep watchign for more Do You Believe in Magic?...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Angela looked at the apparatus on the stage. She was a distance away but she could still hear Charlie and Vernon talking about the show for the night. Apparently they were concerned about Jay being able to perform the stunt. They thought that they might kill himself.

_But I tell you, Vernon, there was… There was something in his eyes._

_ In his eyes? You're both nuts._

Angela decided to turn back and head back towards the duo. She was smiling, "I can see why Houdini wouldn't try it. I mean I can slip cuffs but…"

"Well it's all in the how and a magician never tells," Charlie said with a smile.

"I can agree to that." Angela smiled as she folded her hands in front of her. "I think that Jay could do it though. He's got that fire, that zeal and that along with skill… that makes the trick."

"I can see why Charlie is smitten with you," Vernon teased.

Charlie smiled at the teasing. "I would say Vernon is."

Angela smiled and chuckled. They were really nice old guys and she could see that they were genuinely concerned with their friend Jay especially since she could see that this escape maneuver was more likely nigh impossible to slip unless you had a bit of help. She knew why Houdini wouldn't even try it and he was one of the greatest escape artists of his time. She was going to have to closely watch to see what happened next.

Looking at the pair of them, she replied, "I'm just the new kid who appreciates the greats."

"And one who I thought would be enamored with a douche bag," Charlie teased.

"I don't like douche bags," Angela replied smiling thinking that she would rather stab a douche bag than be enamored. "I really do believe that magic is about skill."

"Oh much like when you were entertaining the tall young man with your card tricks?" Vernon shot a look that would be equivalent to girls getting the look when a cute guy asked their friend on a date. He grinned at her and Charlie joined in with the smiles. "Did you manage to catch a date with that act as well?"

Angela glanced back in the general direction of where she had been talking with Sam and made a slight look of embarrassment, "Ah… He just looked a little troubled and thought I could figure it out. I recently learned tarot. So…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Looked pretty serious to me and the way he watched you afterwards…" Vernon made a little motion.

"You want us to have a little fun with him like the other one?" Charlie gave a slight smile as he hugged the straight jacket to his form.

Angela shook her head while smiling, "No. I got it covered. So how is Jay feeling about the show tonight?"

"Well…" Charlie began, "He seems confident that he can do it." His hands played a little with the straight jacket. He was a little nervous about the whole thing and he felt bad that he and Jay argued about this in front of her but she seemed to not be paying attention at the time. "He had the look in his eyes that he could."

"I think that may be all that he needs," Angela replied. She knew that people were capable of great feats. She still liked a good surprise every now and then. However, given the circumstances, she was not sure. There was room for the bloody stuff here and it would be difficult to sort it out considering that they were at a magician's convention and she herself was posing as an aspiring magician and that was by accident.

"You seem to give a lot of faith to things, even when we're old," Charlie pointed out.

"Well let's just say that there are three great things that exist. One of them is faith," Angela replied as she motioned with her hands. She then moved to reveal a carnation that she had found and plucked, with the stem between her fingers. She then tucked it into Charlie's lapel. "I just happen to have an abundance at times even when it looks like I really shouldn't."

"That's pretty good," Charlie replied. She kept surprising him at every turn. He was certain that she would be turned off by a bunch of old farts that were being pushed from the center stage. Yet she kept coming back. It was like she knew what it was like but she was young thing.

"Now that was a parlor trick but one that makes little kids happy," Angela replied telling the truth as she adjusted the carnation. "Like I said, I'm small time. Smith and Wesson are the escape artists." She stood back to take a good look at the jacket and the carnation and said, "There. Now we have a show."

"Maybe we should hire you on," Vernon said as he turned away. He noticed the fake fed from before and the tall one that she had been talking to earlier. "Looks like you might get asked out kid."

Angela turned to see Sam and Dean approaching. Sam was fitting into the role but appeared thoughtful and she realized that he was probably in that overprotective watchdog mode but he was keeping a tight rein on it. With Dean she could tell that he was annoyed and it wasn't because she was talking to Charlie and Vernon. She suspected that he got more than he bargained for wherever his supposed lead went to. She didn't give any indication she knew them and said to Vernon, "I don't think that's a go."

"Chief huh?" Dean said trying to be nice while fighting the urge to punch someone in the face. He didn't look at Angela because he was sure that she would find the whole thing funny and 'fascinating' since she was into that kind of thing.

"What's the matter? Chief not your type?" Charlie gave a slight smile as he asked the question innocently.

"You know I could have you both arrested for obstruction of justice?"

Angela gave a slight roll of her eyes. Like that was going to work on Charlie and Vernon. She was right when Vernon countered, "How? You're no Fed."

"We con people for a living son. It takes more than a fake badge to get past us," Charlie added.

Angela couldn't help it and joined in. "And a firm grip too" She pulled out the ID Dean had been using from her jacket pocket and held it up. "You know anyone can just decide it looks pretty and take it Agent… Ulrich." She pretended to read the fake ID and held it. She then made it disappear and waved her fingers before folding her hands across her chest.

Dean wanted to say something but he knew that Angela would deny anything and make him look like he was raving lunatic. He did tell Sam a couple of times that she could make a lie sound the truth if she wanted. Right now she was just getting a pleasure out of making him uncomfortable because she could. He looked at Sam and chuckled nervously, "You got us. We're actually… um aspiring magicians."

Angela knew Dean was uncomfortable saying that. And she loved it. She found it hilarious and would have liked to laugh out loud but she didn't. She just kept a knowing smile on her face. She knew he was also trying to figure out how she got his fake FBI badge and made it disappear. She glanced at Sam who was also a little flustered because the usual wasn't going to apply with Charlie and Vernon and she hadn't made it easier.

Sam looked at Angela. She was giving them no help at all in this. It was sink or swim and he knew that it killed Dean to say that they were aspiring magicians. Still he helped him out and added, "Yeah, we came to the convention cause we thought we could learn something."

"Yeah get some ideas for our new show," Dean says and added a bit of flourish to make it sound like it was kind of good.

"Oh what kind of show?" Vernon imitated Dean but it was clear that he was mocking him a little with his flourish.

"It's a brother act," Sam put in.

"Yeah you know with the rings, doves… and rings." Dean looked down feeling like an idiot and he knew Angela was enjoying every moment of this. And she still had his FBI badge. He had worked hard on that thing.

Vernon looked at Angela and asked, "Please don't tell me this is the brother act you travel with?"

Angela looked at Sam and Dean and could tell that they had been put in the hot seat. It was fun to watch and even she laughed at her own hot seat moments when she was actually their age. She still made them occasionally but at least the poker face improved over the years. She replied, "No. I work with Smith and Wesson. They are more into being escape artists and have a knack for it. A shame they couldn't come to the convention."

Sam made a slight face that was gone instantly. So that was what she told them about herself. It made sense with the fact that they liked her and probably gave her a fountain of information. He did pick up on the fact that she had used an old alias and put a flare into it. He still marveled at how she was able to sell it to Charlie and Vernon. There was the thought that maybe she had gotten closer to them to find what was going on.

_Ladies and Gentleman: I give you the Incredible Jay._

The group had turned towards the announcement. Charlie then looked back at Sam and Dean and asked, "You wanna learn something?"

It was an invitation to watch. Angela gave a slight look and walked forward and opened Dean's jacket and pulled out his FBI badge and held it dangling in front of him. He snatched it away from her and she walked to stand by Sam as if she were looking for a better view.

Dean grumbled to himself as he checked it and put it back in his pocket. He was going to have to ask her how she did that. At the moment he was peeved in that she was enjoying this. He looked towards the stage to watch the show.

Sam waited until Angela was close enough to whisper, "You know that was not nice."

"I like a little fun. Besides my actual pranks are worse," Angela replied in an equally low voice. It almost sounded sultry when she said it.

"You are terrible."

"And you both like it." Angela wasn't looking at Sam but she gave a slight smile anyway. She didn't see the small one Sam got as he looked down quickly but she knew that she had told the truth about this.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you are about to witness is a feat so daring, so dangerous, even the great Houdini dared not attempt it," Jay was saying as he stood center stage. He looked over and saw his friends waiting as well as the young lady that he had taken a liking to. He looked up and faced the audience. "I give to you, the Executioner."

Angela watched as the rope noose was revealed and the whole process of Jay being put in the strait jacket and noose. She knew there was a reason why Houdini wouldn't try this in front of any audience and he was the most daring of escape artists. She watched him be buried alive and when he collapsed when he got out.

_I do many things that most would consider suicide, my dear. I may be considered crazy but I am never foolish. I know my limits. You, you have endless limits…_

_So you say old friend._

Angela chewed her lower lip as the clock wound down and then he was hung. She saw it before the house lights went out. Then the curtain opened and out stood Jay looking alive and well. He held the empty strait jacket in one hand as he bowed to the audience. Something was not right about the whole thing and it clicked.

_Death transference… damn._

* * *

For once Angela was glad that her methods of organization were on par with Sam's OCD regarding research. She opened her bag and pulled out a leather bound book that looked like a ledger but it wasn't. She opened it to approximately where she knew the entry she was looking for was. She only had to turn a few pages and found it.

Tarot cards were considered a sort of picture way of showing wisdom. Nowadays it was associated with psychics and cheap conjurer tricks. They still held clout though in the magic circles and she knew a few witches that still used them. Of course what she just witnessed was the black magic aspect; the kind of things that the evil witches would use.

Here it looked like the death transference was being used in the way of karma. The ten of swords was the obvious one that she had shown Sam and muttered about. It looked like it was overkill but basically it was stating that past choices can bear future consequences. Bad karma can be visited upon a person tenfold in that something bad would happen. Something had to happen to the victim and it was in connection with Jay.

Sitting at the table, Angela laid out her deck of tarot and studied them. She piled them up and shuffled them. She pulled a card out and studied it. This time it was Justice and it was followed by the Fool. The last one was the Hierophant. She had them laid in the simple past, present, and future format and she frowned. It was not uncommon to have multiple cards from the same set. A couple of times she would get the same suit. It was rare when she got all three from the Major Arcana.

A knock sounded at her door. Leaving her cards, she walked to take a look through the peephole. She had no desire to talk to anyone like Ruby. The visitor that was standing at the door though had her surprised. She opened the door. She looked at her visitor and said, "This is a surprise. I thought you were busy." She motioned her visitor in. Once he was in she asked, "What are you doing here Liam?"

Liam stepped into the room and gave a brief appraising look of the place. It wasn't bad; not like the places he had stayed in before when he had to go on tour but it was good. He gave an approving nod as he looked around and replied, "Well aingeal I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by."

Angela had closed the door and went to the refrigerator. She was glad that she had requested it since she was still on a minimal regimen after that last battle. Even though Hibah burned away the poison, she had bled out quite a bit. She pulled out the bag she was on and took the mug Sam gave her and poured a mug. She saw the half-eaten wrap in there and pulled that out too. She replied, "Now you and I both know that you as a teacher have responsibilities. The guard doesn't leave the grounds unless it is important."

"Well you know I have another career and I could be on tour ya know," Liam replied as he turned to look at Angela. He took in her slender, athletic frame and muscled limbs, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders. "Ya look a ravishing as ever aingeal."

Angela took a sip of blood and felt the liquid slide down her throat. "And you know that flattery gets you know where." She gave a slight smile and asked, "So really, why are you here?"

"Well as you well know the school sits on top of some hungry beasties meaning that we were sitting on a seal." Liam strolled and looked around. "I'm sure ya know by now that thirty-four have been broken love."

"Yeah, I had a little… visit earlier this evening," Angela replied as she took another sip of her drink. It was always better the second sip in. It was like a rejuvenating force when it hit her throat; like parched plants that reach greedily for water.

"Good so I don't need ta give ya the whole doom and gloom speech," Liam joked in a sober manner. He turned to look at Angela, "I came because there were rumors that you may have harbored a fugitive."

Angela gave a slight look and said, "You can go ahead and say it Liam. I harbored a Halfling. She is half god."

"So that rumor was true then." At the look he got, Liam explained, "Talk was going around that Absolution was training a half god. There was talk about going after ya."

"I expected that but it didn't quite turn out that way," Angela allowed. She was well aware that certain things weren't a secret for long. Perhaps Ares blabbed since technically he was no longer under his oath to keep Hibah safe. It would be typical of him.

"Well the demons certainly were talking but me and a few of the boys took care of the immediate threats. Didn't bother to verify but it was a job that needed to be done."

Angela finished her mug and went to rinse it out in the sink. She set it back on top of the refrigerator. "So you came all this way to tell me something that would have been useful a few weeks ago?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see ya. I miss our duets."

"Liam."

Liam sighed. He really hadn't wanted to do this job. He was the messenger though. Someone had to do it and he knew that Austin would have jumped at it if he wasn't on leave to see his new girlfriend in Wyoming. The princess was still busy with wedding details and her fiancé was busy with the trainees. Besides he did want to see her again.

"Liam, what has happened?" Angela had sensed that something was up the moment Liam started being evasive. It was like dealing with the boys when they tried to hide even the most minor of injuries or trying to hide the fact that they were trying to get away with two day old socks or something. This was serious though since Liam wouldn't be looking nervous if it wasn't.

"Well nothing has happened per se," Liam began. He wasn't sure how to say it. Blunt honesty usually worked. He looked at her and said, "A friend of yours from down South sent a message our way. Apparently he knew our codes and was able to indicate that he was a friend and it needed to be forwarded to you. You wouldn't happen to know anything now would ya?"

"That would be Sacha. I gave him the codes just in case we lost contact," Angela replied, owning up to that fact. "Don't worry, he's good."

"Oh I don't doubt that love. Even Jarvis seemed to know that he wasn't out to set a trap for ya and I know how yer Sam would take to that."

"I know," Angela agreed softly.

"Anyway, this Sacha wanted to make sure that you know this."

"And you are holding me in suspense," Angela deadpanned while overemphasizing her gestures. She didn't mean to sound sarcastic but she was feeling impatient with the whole thing. She had a case to work on and an even larger problem in that seals are being broken.

Liam looked at Angela. "Love, your friend said to say that the old grey mare is kicking up dust and following the trail. Now I don't know exactly what that means but I am venturing to guess that it is someone that knows you."

Angela looked at Liam, her face carefully controlled. To anyone observing it would look like she was quivering with fear but in actuality she was livid. The overwhelming hatred that she once attributed to Lykos was returning. She looked at Liam and replied, "Yes. He does know me."

"And I take it that it's not a good thing."

"It never is with him around," Angela replied. She moved to start looking for her UV pen. She was going to be over the hill with this.

"So ya want to talk about it? I got time ya know and I volunteered because I really did want to see ya again." Liam leaned against the wall after following her to her bag. He reached out gently and stroked her cheek with his fingers.

Angela closed her eyes as Liam stroked her cheek. It was soothing but it wasn't like when Sam would touch her hands. That was different. This was more like the comforting of a child. Still she had to hand it to Liam since she tended to not like people touching her at all especially if they touched her in a place that was sensitive. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see Liam looking at her. "It is good to see you, Liam."

Liam stopped what he was doing and lowered his hand. He was drawn to her and when she left, the feeling didn't go away. He took to calling her and they had interesting conversations. Yet he knew that she had already given her heart to someone that didn't realize his own feelings for her at this point. What he felt for her was love maybe but not the kind that she had for Sam. He was drawn to the both of them actually.

He had the chance to observe them interact together before they left the Academy. True it was simple conversation but he saw more. He had been joking about having his grandmother's gift but it seemed that she might have been right. When he observed them together, he could see that they had something special between them at least that was what he could see. He didn't know if they could see that yet. "You seem to be doing all right."

Angela took a breath to recover from Liam's attention. She looked at the window for the sake of looking before she looked back at Liam and replied, "I've been doing fine."

"And this news?"

_He's not going to give up. It will be worse when I eventually tell the boys. _Out loud, she replied, "A pain in the ass." She gave a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't want to let her anger show when it came to the Old Man.

"Why?"

Angela knew that this was a moment of truth. She had told the boys yes and they were just as pissed as she was. Sam was ready to rip hearts out and Dean wanted to deal a good and proper ass kicking. She wanted to rip the Old Man's head off. She sighed gently and said, "Because he was the one that kidnapped me and kept me imprisoned for two months."

"So the saying about Absolution being dead and rising was true then," Liam countered as he studied her. "What did he do to you?"

"Don't be going on like my boys Liam. It gets old fast." Angela pointed with her finger. "He didn't violate me in that sense."

Liam heard the warning in her tone and changed gears. He looked around and noticed the tarot cards. "I see. So you playing the cards?"

"Part of a case. I'm thinking really old magic… death transference and that kind of thing," Angela replied as she came to look at the cards.

"Ah and you want to know if there are any covens or solo acts dabbling?"

"Anything and if certain things are possible."

"I might be able to help ya with that aingeal. I know the cards."

* * *

**A/N:** Jay performs the Executioner and Angie figures out a few things and gets a visit from an old friend and a bearer of bad news. Keep watching for more Do You Believe in Magic?...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Angela opened her eyes and found that she had fallen asleep at the table she had been working on. She sat back in her chair and stretched and yawned. She still felt tired even though she was well on the way to recovery and had a good night's sleep. She could admit that her rescue attempt of Hibah and her boys had been extreme even for her. She could still see in her mind's eye what she did to the hall of demons alone and sighed.

"You take too much on yourself Shifa'."

Angela turned and looked, expecting to see Wosret but instead she saw… "This is an unexpected surprise Satet."

Satet looked around the room. She was used to her Egyptian attire of the ancient world but she made concessions like dressing in a suit. This time she was and her cartouche was a pin on the lapel. She studied the woman who had spent time and energy protecting people even though she didn't have to. She replied, "Unexpected but I think necessary."

Angela looked around. Something didn't quite feel right about this setting. She was in her room in Sioux City but… "This is a dream isn't it?"

"Often times it's the best means especially if you want humans to move forward in a direction," Satet replied as she adjusted her suit. "Of course strictly subtle pushes are towards on a moral compass."

"But you and I both know that often than not it is related to destiny," Angela pointed out. She studied the goddess. The last time she saw the goddess was at the tournament and she was dressed in her traditional Egyptian wear. It was what she had always worn even when she was taken in by the goddess and her husband. This was a new look but it looked good on her. "You look good. You would blend in nicely."

Satet gave a smile and looked at her attire. "Thank you Shifa'. I figured that if anyone else is walking in your dreams or if you walk in others, it would appear normal. Shall we?" She motioned towards the door indicating that they should go for a walk.

Angela raised her brow slightly. She wasn't sure where this was going but she was willing to play along for a little while. It would probably clear a few things in her head. She picked up her chocolate brown suede jacket and put it on over her black shirt and adjusted it. She headed towards the door to open it. "Normally I am content with walking through my memories in my dreams."

"I've heard. Nothing passes by Morpheus," Satet replied as she walked through. Once they were in the hall she said, "That is a good look for you. Is it because it is similar to the one Sam owns?"

Angela paused and her eyes widened slightly. That was the only reaction she had as she turned to look at the goddess. "It's my favorite."

Satet saw the look. She recognized the signs of deflection. She had been amused and reminded when she met her husband so long ago. The feelings were the same and Angela was doing the same thing she would have done; she hid it as best as she could. "I can understand that but seems to me that you subconsciously lean towards that."

Angela could hotly deny it but that didn't work with individuals she knew that had the ability to turn her into slush if she wanted. It also didn't work because they knew her well. She sighed and replied, "And your point?"

Satet gave a gentle smile. "My point Shifa' is that it is obvious to your godly family how much you care about the one you created into a Champion. I saw it when I watched you both at the tournament; the care you gave to his ribs and of course the gesture."

"It was my job. I know I have the powers of a healer. I am one. And the gesture was more of a means of good luck. Sam's smart and figured that one out," Angela replied as they started walking down the hall. The doors were open so they could peep in if they wanted.

"Obviously but I highly doubt that his use of the gesture he gave you was meant as good luck," Satet replied with a knowing look. She peered in through an open door and looked in at the dream that was going on. "Oh, this is interesting."

Angela had been studying the goddess, wondering what the purpose of the visit was. She was the third one who paid a visit to her and it was all about the other stuff. Well Liam was there to deliver a message to her other problem and it came from Sacha. She peeked in and found a dream. It was obviously Liam's dream since they were in the Emerald Isle. She remembered that she invited him to stay the night but he said that he had a room. What she was seeing, she wasn't sure if she should be flattered or ashamed.

Liam was sitting at a table with an elderly woman and they were chatting. It was all in Gaelic but she could understand it to a degree. After all she had spent a couple of years with Philly and her tribe and learned a song or two. She did sing the farewell song for the Rose of Tralee. They were talking about something and the old woman was playing with tarot cards. Liam was talking about something animatedly.

Angela looked at Satet and said, "Not all dreams are ominous. Often they are memories of a happy time especially if they are with people that are held in high regard."

Satet could see what Angela failed to see. She could see Liam motioning and a dream version of Angela looking happy along with two others standing with her. She replied, "That is true." She started walking down the all again knowing that Angela would follow. "Of course dreams are what they are. They are a culmination of experiences, thoughts, fears and other things."

"I am well aware of dreams are made of," Angela countered as she left behind Liam and followed the goddess. "I've dream walked enough to the point that I don't need African dream root to do it and the things I've seen, it makes me wish that I didn't have this secret that I keep out of respect for the person."

"You are referring to Dean?" Satet had paused at another open door. She looked at the favorite of her grandmother in law and her adopted daughter with a thoughtful look. "The fact that you saw his fears before he was sent to hell?"

"Yes," Angela replied with a slight raising of her brow. "And eventually he told me… after we had a conversation about me." She crossed her arms trying to cover how it came back to her.

"And there is nothing wrong about that," Satet countered as she motioned towards the open door.

Angela tentatively walked towards the door to take a peek in. She felt her throat convulse as she peered around the corner. What she saw had her frown slightly in surprise. Somewhere along the line she saw her jaw drop slightly.

Dean was talking to a dream version of her. They were talking about the Rose aka Sam. They were having a cup of coffee and leaning against the Impala. It was in the middle of one of the grassy fields somewhere near the motel they were staying. They were talking and her dream self was asking about something that happened. The incident being described was similar to one where Sam thought she was an intruder and ended up straddling her and what followed there.

Not willing to intrude, Angela turned towards Satet who was looking pleased at something. She started walking down the hall to leave Dean to his dreams. She said, "I get it my lady. So really why are you here?"

Angela had come to pause in front of a door. It was the only one that was closed. She had passed an open one and assumed it was Sam's dream. She was not in the mood to care overly much and she really didn't want to find out what Sam was dreaming of. It had been an accident when they first met and in a dream. They never really talked about it, not even when she removed the tattoos from his arm. If she were honest with herself, she was afraid of what was in Sam's head.

She remembered what it felt like being inside of Sam when she briefly took over his body to get the needed fruit to bring her back to life. She and Sam never talked about that either. At the time, she could feel Sam's gentle nature that was supported by a desire to protect that which he held dear. She felt that strongly with Dean but where she stood, she didn't dare go forward.

Satet looked at Angela and noted the stance. She could see that the coming events would bring out feelings and thoughts that had never been addressed before. It would force confrontations that could seriously affect what is to follow those things. She knew that currently emotions were still raw concerning her daughter's daughter. She replied, "What is it that has you so antsy about this setting of dreams and that you are able to see others?"

"It's an intrusion."

"Or simply that you are afraid."

"It's an intrusion," Angela repeated. "Dreams deserve to be private. I dislike doing it when I have to if a case requires me to do it."

"You are afraid," Satet replied in a matter of fact tone.

"I am not afraid." Angela then said in ancient Egyptian, "I am not afraid."

Satet replied in the same language, "Because you are the warrior princess, the earthbound angel that is destined to bring Absolution. It is the charge that was accepted by a creature born of the night and day and born with the gift of the healers. You are not afraid of that… but you are afraid. What are you afraid of?"

"I am not afraid," Angela replied again. Her voice faltered as she said it.

"If you are not, then open that door." When Angela hesitated, Satet held up the Death tarot card and made sure that she had a good look of it. "Most are afraid of change. Such a card suggests the end but symbolic of change and that fear of the unknown."

Angela felt her throat convulse as she looked at the card. She had said something similar to Hibah when she taught her rudiments of tarot. She knew the goddess was right. There were things that she was afraid of and even Dean knew that. He was the one that convinced her to at least confess them to him since he wouldn't ridicule her for them and he was willing to give advice every now and then.

She knew what she had been chosen for and that she wasn't afraid of. She nodded as she faced the goddess and turned to grab that handle of the door. She took a breath and she opened it. She found herself back in her room and she spun to look around. It was everything that she had in the room of the motel they were staying in. She turned to look at the goddess who had joined her. She frowned a bit and felt a little pissed at the whole thing but she understood it.

Satet half expected her to start shouting and cursing but she didn't. She walked in and said, "The unknown is what it is. We don't know what is behind the door. All that matters is whether or not we have the courage to open it… much like you made the decision to pick up from where you were in regards to little Hibah."

"You know if you were Morpheus, I would be pissed and trying to kick ass," Angela pointed at the goddess as she turned to pace a little. "Yet I know that you're right but there are things I can't help but be afraid of and I can't reveal."

"There will come a time when your steadfastness in those things will not suffice," Satet replied as she nodded her understanding. "You prefer to let those under your wing take the chance and make their choices and you are there to encourage them to get back up…but some things you will have to fight for. You must be ready for that."

"Perhaps when the time comes, I will be ready or I will not… Such a thing is like luck where preparation meets the opportunity," Angela replied. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. She looked around a bit and then noticed the layout of the cards. They were the last reading she had done before Liam came in. She then looked at the goddess. "I understand. Thank you for reminding me."

Satet gave a genuine smile, "You are family. Wosret wanted to come…"

"No. She needs the time to bond with her daughter," Angela interrupted. "That is important."

Satet nodded. She knew that Angela was always one to sacrifice her own happiness to make sure others were happy. It was part of what made her beautiful to those that could see it. "Indeed. There is the matter of the seals though."

Angela nodded. It was business as usual. "I heard that little more than half are broken."

"Yes and there are a few crucial seals out there."

"You know which ones?"

"Only that which the sacred writings describe."

Angela gave a slight toss in a knowing fashion. She knew what that meant and it was going to take her a while to figure them out. Still she had time and she knew what to put feelers out for. She looked at Satet and said, "Hit me."

* * *

"Looks like this guy Jay was a pretty big deal in the 70's."

Dean stared at the books that were crucial to the most important thing in hunting besides the actual killing; it was research. He had put aside a chart and was running his fingers through a book for a connection to the tarot cards. "Which in magician land means what, exactly?"

Sam looked at his brother from where he was looking up things on his laptop. "Big enough to Radio City Music Hall."

"You think Angie may have seen him in action then?" Dean had to ask. It was now like a standard question that was more along the lines of his curiosity. Plus there was always the chance that Sam would take his query the wrong way and another opportunity to tease him about it. "I mean she had to have picked up those card tricks from somewhere and of course the fact she stole my ID and embarrassed me."

"She was doing her job, Dean," Sam pointed out. "And maybe she did."

"Maybe I did what?" Angela came in there room with bags of breakfast food in one hand and a tray of coffee in the other. She set it down and turned to look at the boys. When they didn't answer she repeated, "Maybe I did what?"

"Just that you may have seen Jay in his heyday in the 70's," Sam answered. He was rewarded with coffee and a bagel egg and cheese sandwich.

"I heard of him," Angela replied as she handed Dean a bagel sandwich with egg, sausage, bacon and cheese and his coffee. "I never saw him perform. I did hang around the greatest escape artist though."

"Who? Vernon?"

"No. Houdini. He was the one that gave me the cuffs and taught me a thing or two about slipping things," Angela replied as she took a sip of her coffee. She gave a slight smile and added, "What? Did you really think I got those cuffs from someone like Chief, Dean?" She raised her brow slightly.

Dean gave a slight cough and he chewed on his sandwich to hide his embarrassment. He glanced at Angela who had summoned one of his books towards her and was levitating it so she could read it while her hands were otherwise occupied with her coffee. He looked at Sam who gave a slight look that told him to leave it alone. Clearing his throat he continued what he and Sam were discussing, "What got him stuck in the where are they now file?"

"Like anything that happens in this sort of thing: he got old," Angela replied, not looking at either of the boys.

"Okay, so maybe Incredible Jay is using real magic to stage a comeback?"

Sam could buy that, "It's possible."

"Nope. It's not him," Angela said as she put her coffee down and picked the book out of midair. "This is a death transference spell. It's not him."

"Pretty presumptuous there Angie," Dean pointed out. "Considering that the Incredible Jay slips a noose and doesn't die. Usually that involves a direct working of magic."

"It's not him," Angela repeated as she looked at Dean. She put her finger in the book to save her place.

"Then how does the tarot card mix into it?"

Angela didn't bother to answer that. Dean took it to mean she didn't know. He didn't like being the bad guy here but sometimes you couldn't just go off the fact that just because the guy was nice didn't mean that he didn't dabble in the real deal. He looked at Sam who shook his head to indicate that he didn't know the answer either.

Taking a break, Dean stood up and sighed, "And I hope I die before I get old. Thing seems brutal, don't it?" He picked up the tarot card and looked at it.

Angela listened to Dean's commentary. She didn't have anything to saw at the moment and she wanted to hear their thoughts. She could tell Sam was thinking about it and listened, knowing that they had a tendency to ignore her when she was quiet.

"You think we will?" Sam ventured the question after thinking for a bit.

Dean was still looking at the card until he heard Sam's question. He looked up and then asked, "What?"

"Die before we get old," Sam replied.

"Haven't we both already and Angie… I don't know how many times?"

"You know what I mean Dean. I mean… do you think we'll still be chasing demons when we're sixty?"

Dean looked at his brother and stated with certainty, "No. I think we'll be dead. For good." He watched Sam's reaction of disbelief and added, "What? You wanna end up like Travis, huh? Or Gordon maybe?"

Sam looked over at Angela. It was then he realized she was listening to every word. He had forgotten she was actually there and he was sure Dean had too. They did have a tendency to do that and they spilled everything to her in that fashion. He did notice the slump of her shoulders and figured she was thinking about their conversation as they were having it. He was curious about her thoughts as he replied, "There's Bobby."

"Oh yeah. There's a poster child for growing old gracefully," Dean replied in a fit of sarcasm as he walked back towards his bed where he was working.

Sam was tempted to point out that Angela was a good example. He glanced over and noticed she was watching and she gave a slight shake in the negative. He could have begged with his eyes but she did it again and he closed his eyes to think. "Maybe we'll be different, Dean."

"What kind of Kool-Aid you drinking man?" Dean thought Sam was going on a strange trip with this train of thought. He took no notice of Angela who was listening to every word. His focus was on Sam and the turn of this conversation. "Sammy it ends bloody or sad. That's just the life."

Sam looked over at Angela. She had taken only one bite of her breakfast and just set it down to ignore it. She wasn't even looking at the book she had taken from Dean but staring out the window. It was like she was trying to will herself not to be there. Maybe she had thought about this all the time and more often than he or Dean had certainly. If there was anyone who deserved to be set free from this, it was her.

Closing the laptop, he glanced at her and then at Dean and asked, "What if we could win?"

"Win?"

Sam knew he had Dean's attention and he had Angela's. She had turned from her window viewing to look at the conversation. He continued, "If there was a way we could just… put an end to all of it."

Dean's big brother senses started to go off. Usually when Sam had a suggestion like this, something was up. "Is there something going on, you're not telling me?"

"No."

"Sammy…"

"No. Look, I'm just saying I… I just wish there was a way we could go after the source, that's all," Sam explained as he moved towards his brother. "Cut the head off the snake."

Angela perked at the moment Sam suggested going after the source. It was similar to what she had attempted with Dean's deal… sort of. It was the most logical thing in terms of battle and planning for battle. And she knew a thing or two about that.

"The problem with the snake is that it has a thousand heads," Dean pointed out. "Evil bitches just keep piling out of the Volkswagen." He really didn't want to be a pessimist about this but that was the way he saw it.

Sam saw that too. "Yeah. I guess you're right," he conceded in a defeated way.

Angela sighed knowing that she was setting up to have her head bitten off for this. She then spoke softly, "But a hydra can be defeated."

Sam and Dean looked over in the direction of Angela. She was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She was blinking at them both solemnly. Dean realized that he had done it again and ignored her. It was just too damn easy to do because she was quiet and she could blend in with her surroundings and seem like a nonentity. "And even that will end bloody, Angie. You know that," Dean pointed out.

"Everything has a risk Dean," Angela replied. "The best general tries to make it so that as few casualties as possible is lost. The most direct way is to cut the head of the snake off. You just have to know which one it is." She walked towards the door to go back to her room and paused, "And it is possible to get out. I did."

Sam and Dean watched her leave. Sam was tempted to follow and… he wasn't sure why but he rooted himself to where he was standing. He had his arms crossed over his chest to prevent him from reacting in a way that he would regret. He looked at his brother while trying to process the fact that she had agreed with his thoughts.

Dean on the other hand couldn't believe she suggested that. First her denial of Jay being the one doing this and then suggesting charging in there and ending it to have a life… it was not her usual. Or was it? He needed to think about that and looked at Sam and said, "Why don't you go see if you can track down Jay? I'll see what I can dig up on this tarot card."

Sam nodded and went to grab his jacket. Before he left, he paused and said, "By the way, Angie called that the karma card."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie had an interesting conversation with Satet and Sam is thinking about getting old and chasing demons. And Angie? Keep watching for more Do You Believe in Magic?...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_ …They say that wisdom is the judicious study and application of knowledge; a deep understanding and realization of people, things, events of situations that result in the ability to apply perceptions, judgments and actions in keeping with this understanding. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions so that the universal principles, reason and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions. Wisdom is also the comprehension of what is true coupled with the optimum judgment as to action._

_ It sounds so cold when put like that but in its austere way, it is truth. Wisdom is passion free when the judgment is made. How else is one to see a bigger picture? Most of the world is focused on the immediate and in a way that would be the most prudent since life is sort and while few things are planned ahead… in the end the short term is often looked at._

_ I know that I walked into the lion's den when I subtly agreed with Sam about cutting the head off the snake. I know that turn of phrase is something that Ruby would say but she has a knack for reminding me of what I am so very good at when faced with the prospect of battle. Even I know that her suggestion is one that I would make whether it is an actual war or the ongoing war of light versus dark, good versus evil, or however the savants would call it._

_ I know that Dean will think I am crazy or worse but I know that I have to step up to what is coming. I could hide and deny it and having Hibah with us sort of fed that but I can't ignore the world and what it will face. It sucks being someone who understands how the natural order works and it sucks being one of the few who understand the ramifications of this angels and demons crap. I've been thrust into it my whole life and when I think I am safe from it, it comes back and bites me in the ass. So… maybe the time to be what the boys know me as is over or time for them to learn another aspect of me._

_ The hydra can be defeated. Hercules did it once before. Besides it's like what all three of us agreed on when we were trying to save Dean. We go in smart or not at all. I guess the great 'general' needs to come out. She needs to especially if the few crucial seals are being targeted by Lilith and her cronies. I just pray that it won't be too bad a toll…_

Angela was sitting at the bar playing with her deck of playing cards. She shuffled and pulled the ace of spades out of the middle while seeming lost in thought. She had been pulling that particular ace out ever since she got there. It was no accident that she was doing that. She could even pull two or three if she wanted but she was deep in thought and her concentration was on crucial aspects of this case and one involved what she witnessed at the show. As it was transference from the original tarot cards, it was referred to as the Death card.

Putting that deck back in her jacket pocket, she pulled out her tarot deck and started shuffling. She pulled a card from the middle of the deck and pulled out Death. This time she had the sense of foreboding that it meant literally death was coming. Of course he wasn't playing a hand in it. Someone dabbling in the darker arts of magic was and it was really playing on the natural order.

It was like when Dean got his new lease on life after being electrocuted. It was like when she was brought back to life by her father. It was the way of the world… well the way how the natural order worked. It was a carefully balanced system that had its checks and balances in place to prevent the world from being tossed into total chaos. A life for a life was what it was called and it was a cruel but necessary thing.

It served the purpose of reminding everything in existence that all serve a purpose. All have a destiny that eventually ends up in the great unknown which is death. Some were lucky, if you could call it that, and were reborn. Reincarnation was not a thing or trend that the Hindus and Buddhists came up with. It was a real deal thing and these souls were often called old souls. She knew of one in existence and that was tied to another great mystery of the world.

"You're pretty good with the cards."

Angela looked up to see the bartender who had been watching her. She replied, "Nothing much to it except practice."

"But you were consistent in picking out the ace of spaces about ten times in a row. I counted while you sitting there."

Angela checked out the bartender. She was a nice girl and she could see that she wasn't just doing it to get extra tips. She didn't even need to tap into her empath to get that. She replied, "Some things you just can do mindlessly after years of working them. Muscle memory thing."

"And those cards?"

Angela looked at her tarot cards. She shuffled them and put them back together. "Tarot. The early form of a regular deck of playing cards… well the minor Arcana actually are the early form." Angela made time and rapidly sorted out her tarot cards. She then pulled out her deck of playing cards and splayed them out on the bar. She did the same with the minor arcana. She patted them to make sure that they were visible. "Now try to match them up."

The bartender looked at the two rows of cards. She could pick up the swords and spades match. The others she would make and Angela would give a yay or a nay. When she was finished, Angela flipped them so that the backs were showing to pick them up. "So you see tarot and playing cards have a similar background. But of course only the esoteric really care about that." Angela smiled at the bartender while she made a flourish of picking up the cards.

The bartender watched as both decks disappeared. "Wow you are really good."

"Not as good as the greats are but thank you." Angela patted her pocket and moved away from the bar and started walking away.

"Nice card trick there. You wanna tell me about it?"

Angela looked at Dean and scrutinized his expression. "What specifically?"

"Oh maybe the fact that you know a thing or two about tarot cards and forgot to mention it. I had to learn from Sam," Dean countered.

"And what did Sam say?"

"That you call this the karma card," Dean held up the tarot card. "And I saw you teach Ninja. I overheard everything." He anticipated that she was going to try the whole semantics thing with him and he decided to be ready for it just in case she did try it.

Angela had to hand it to Dean but then again she knew he was on a food run that day and it was inevitable that he would find out. She replied, "I taught Hibah yes but only the game itself."

"So you think this is a game then?"

"Only what the basics teach us. Yeah it is real magic if you know how to work it but really," Angela shrugged her shoulders. She peered at Dean and added, "But that's not the reason why you are acting pissed now are you?"

"Well I am pissed because you never said anything."

"Dean, I can't tell you everything all the time. Besides even I wasn't sure it was the tarot cards." Angela replied looking like nothing was wrong with her methods. She then said, "My comment earlier, I was being honest that the hydra can be killed. It's not impossible. Just gotta be smart about it." She gave a slight smile and would have left.

Dean stopped her though by asking, "You said you got out. How?"

"I retired… mostly," Angela replied. "I became a librarian of sorts and actually lived a good life for a couple of months or so." She looked at Dean for a moment and said, "There is a light at the end of the tunnel but it all goes to what you see." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You got out. What made you get back in?" Dean was curious about the whole thing.

"A stubborn hunter by the name of John Winchester," Angela replied with a slight knowing smile. "Let's just say that we saved each other's asses from getting greased. Then I realized I missed the hunting game and maybe I was concerned with how you and Sam were faring."

Dean could tell that she wasn't going to give more on the subject. He let it go, "Okay. Did you find out anything?"

"No but I do have a few appointments to keep." Angela looked at Dean. She added, "I'm trying the angle I got myself into. We might get something. And I tell you Jay didn't do it." She gave a gentle point and turned to leave the bar.

Dean watched Angela leave. He didn't have anything more on the tarot cards and the connection and he felt stupid for not asking. It did occur to him that it was her funky way of teaching them something and he would have cussed at the very idea. He thought that she shouldn't be doing that but if he thought about it, they had all learned on the job where people's lives were at stake. So he couldn't complain. Something was up with her and while it wasn't anything that would set his big brother radar off, he was a bit worried and wondered if this was something to compensate for the fact that Hibah was no longer with them.

Sighing, he turned to go back into the bar and ask questions. At least he could figure out the connection between Vance and Jay. Maybe he might find something to show Angela that she may be wrong in thinking the guy was innocent. He walked up to the bartender and smiled his most charming smile and began to ask questions.

* * *

Angela looked around the town and things were pretty normal except for the fact that she had seen the authorities go into a hotel. She suspected that there might have been another murder. Well actually there had to have been since Jay did slip the noose when it wasn't humanly possible. Well it was possible to slip it but you needed more than sixty seconds. She could steal a car in less than sixty seconds but without some form of mojo, that wasn't possible.

The alleyway that led to where Dean had gone to meet Chief was perfect in terms of keeping away from prying eyes. There were a couple of homeless people there but they were minding their own business and from their mutterings, she could tell that they were suffering a psychological disorder. They were harmless if she didn't bother them and she had no intention to. Most of the time if left to their own devices, they went about their business, and she had seen plenty of it over the years.

_It was raining and the water was pouring down hard. Some of the main streets were flooded with puddles of water that came up to mid shin. Cars looked like boats but they had their limits considering that they could get stalled if flooded. The safest bet was on the public buses or the El-train. It was just one of those nights that guaranteed to get you soaked._

_ The alleyway was typical of the movie sets and the possibilities of unsavory characters were lurking in the shadows. To Angela, it was nothing. She knew what lurked in the shadows so to speak and knew certain tendencies. For the most part the only things there were the people who didn't have a home in the normal sense of the word._

_ Her contact was in her 'house' and she was huddled with the only other living being that was a companion, a dirty dog that recognized her off the bad and gave a slight bark. Angela crouched down and peered in as she always did. "Fine night for calling me out Christine."_

_ "The night is a cloak. It protects but sometimes I need to see what the night looks like," Christine replied._

_ Angela reached for her jacket pocket and pulled out a Mag Lite. It was the perfect size for crime scene investigators. She turned it on and reached in and handed it over, "Perhaps you can see the dark now?"_

_ "Yes. Now I can."_

_ Angela watched as Christine took the light and shone it about before turning it off and pocketing it. She gave a tentative smile and said, "Christine, you said that you had something for me. Can you tell me what it is?"_

_ "The shadows talk. He will come for you. He knows you escaped and he will come for you." Christine huddled and shook a little as she said that. "He will come for you."_

_ Angela looked to the left and right as the rain poured down. A chill came down her spine…_

That was during her two month on the run stint after her escape from the Old Man. Angela had learned to trust sources that appeared too crazy to be right. Often times they saw things that others couldn't because they were taken no notice of. She was in that category herself since she could make herself appear to be a nonentity.

Looking around the alleyway, Angela took out what she had put into her pocket that morning and put it on the ground. She looked around and noted that the club was actually quieter in the morning. She could hardly imagine what Dean was thinking and feeling.

"Well I guess I could say that this is a step up considering our relationship."

Angela turned to look at the one person that she could kill but wouldn't and it wasn't the whole thing about his being what he was. She replied, "I wouldn't have expected less out of you Cary."

Cary pouted slightly at that as he took a step forward. He lit a cigarette and began to smoke it. He puffed out some smoke and looked around the alleyway. "Well certainly your taste in meeting places hasn't changed though I do think it is a step up from Whitechapel."

"You had to bring that up."

"Well I certainly wasn't the one who decided to go after the serial killer that made the big screen in this century," Cary deadpanned, "Though I think your story is better. Who would have thought that you actually killed a vampire?"

"He was a sadist," Angela retorted, "And you are just a worm."

"And a very useful worm as you are fond of pointing out though I think we got a little carried away a couple of times." Cary showed the scar she had left behind on his arm from her knife when she came to him to get info on Crowley.

"You were being a piss ant," Angela countered as she crossed her arms. She looked around for a moment and then continued, "And I need that again."

"You always did come back for more from me," Cary replied with a grin. He put out his cigarette and flicked it aside. "So what sort of deal are we making?"

"The usual," Angela replied with a knowing looking, "You get what I ask and you get to live another day. I'm not in the market for any expansions on that." It was the same every time she dealt with Cary but it was almost ritualistic between them.

Cary mock pouted at her. He knew she wasn't going to cave in on making a deal for something more valuable like her soul and he wasn't stupid enough to try. "You know Katherine is still pissed that Sammy killed Tippy."

"Cerebus did that, not Sam," Angela corrected and emphasized Sam's name. It was probably not the best time to be doing that but even she had her limits and it was a good indicator to Cary that she meant business this time around.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist. God knows that it's 'Sam'." Cary air quoted Sam's name to emphasize his point and to make fun of her. "So what have you called me here to do? Are we making a deal?"

Angela gave a slight nod and put her hand in her jacket pocket. "Same as always. The usual product that is most valuable in my line of work."

"Ah going back to that. I love it," Cary replied with a slight hint of sarcasm but otherwise genuine delight that he was to be doing what he did best. He was a little bored lately even though he had gotten a few specialty items for important people like the boss. He really wanted a job involving his favorite handler. Yeah he was her bitch but what the hell?

"Thought you might like that," Angela replied with a slight grin. She figured that Cary would be up to a job.

"So who do you want blackmail material on? Anything to get a deal to go your way?"

"Nothing like that exactly." Angela felt like she was dealing with an overeager puppy but Cary was a specialist. He dealt in information and in the line of work that she was in, it was the difference between life and death; whether or not the side she was on could gain an advantage and of course putting her in touch with certain characters.

"Oh I get it. Strictly recon. Either way it works for me." Cary gave a shrug of his shoulders to indicate that it was no big deal to him. As long as he dealt with information, he was good. He was surprised that she hadn't decided to take him out or threaten him with dismemberment. She didn't do it the last time when he was following up on Katherine's job so he was wondering if she was off her rocker of if she had something else up her sleeve.

"Good because it is recon and something that both sides want to know badly," Angela replied. She gave an intense look at Cary to make sure he got the point.

Cary did once he caught her eye. "You got to be shitting me! You want to know the location of a seal?"

"Seals," Angela replied. "I want to know the location of several seals; ones that Lilith would most likely go after."

"And you do realize that there are literally hundreds of them that she could choose?" Cary looked at Angela to see if she had gone crazy or not. He did find it strange and crazy since even he wasn't sure as to upper management's methods. He was just the delivery boy so to speak.

"Yes but there are a few that are considered crucial meaning that there is some benefit of it once the seal is broken," Angela countered, "Much like Sköll and Hati."

"But you put a stop to that and queen bitch is pissed still. She would like to tear you a new one." Cary had begun pacing back and forth as he thought about the job he was being offered. True he had located a seal or two before but if it was covert, it was going to be tough as shit to keep it a secret since upper management seemed to know almost everything.

"Same story, different verse and I'm sure that she knows how much I'd like to pay her back." Angela sighed as she looked around looking a little impatient. "Can you do it?"

"It isn't so much as finding a seal. It's keeping it a secret," Cary replied as he pointed it out. "Upper management wants the seals and if they are crucial like you say, then they really will be having their eyes on it because your feathered dicks of friends will be looking for it too. This is more like trying to tell a blind man to see or something."

"I've considered that but I still would like them found." Angela had crossed her arms across her chest and had adjusted her position to get a good look at Cary. "If anything, Lilith will want those broken. She wouldn't leave them in place especially if they could be of some benefit."

Cary made a motion with his head and expression to concede the point. "Alright I get you there but like I said, if Lilith wants it then the angels want it too. It's no secret that they are losing this battle with the seals."

_Don't I know it._ "Yes I know. Thirty-four are broken and thirty-two remain."

Cary studied Angela. It seemed that she wasn't going to budge on this decision. She was going to do this. "Okay, I'll do it. It is great personal risk to myself but I'll do it. And don't think it's because I like you. I do this because I value my skin too much to cross the likes of you." He pointed at her for emphasis and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Oh yes because you and everyone knows about my nice little trick. Poor Billy," Angela replied in a mock drawl. She gave a pout that was also mocking. "So be very afraid."

"Oh I am," Cary replied in a mocking tone. "I'm afraid that queen bitch will find out that I am telling you what she is after though I wouldn't mind actually seeing what she has in store for you. She was pleased at Alistair's report about that whole thing about a week ago."

Angela narrowed her eyes slightly. Lilith would like hearing that. Of course she had a dead minion and Lenya was screaming bloody murder since she did give her a matching scar on her arm when they fought. She would probably pay a hefty price for that later but it was worth it. "So she did send Alistair."

"Don't be stupid. Alistair listens to Lilith because of her position. He may be the grand master of torture but even he knows not to mess with her if she is in a mood," Cary shot back as he crossed his arms. "Then again he does the same with you."

"He just wants to see what I can do. He's worse than the Old Man," Angela countered though in reality she would put them both in the same category. "So you will do it?"

"I'm a man of my word… well you get the idea," Cary replied as he extended his arms with a flourish. It was similar to what Crowley would do if he was in the mood but he added a more sheepish grin to it.

"Yes I do and sometimes I wonder if I should continue to give you another day to live," Angela deadpanned, not looking amused.

"I am allowed a little fun," Cary shot back.

Angela said nothing about that as she fished out a scrap of paper. She handed it over to Cary, "Here is what I have on the seals. As you know they are significant in that there is your favorite genre of literary you know."

Cary took the slip and read it. "Oh joy. I just love poetry," he deadpanned. "Gotta hand it to them old fogies that wrote this stuff."

"You and me both," Angela replied relaxing her shoulders just a smidge.

Cary looked at the scrap and put it in his leather jacket. He was curious, "Why do you want these seals so bad? You planning on going after queen bitch?"

"Something like that."

"You know that's crazy."

"Better me than someone else going down that road." Angela looked at Cary with a wry smile. "At least I know that road well."

"That you do."

* * *

**A/N:** Things seem to be moving along and Dean goes to work and Angie comes up with a plan. Keep watching for more Do You Believe in Magic?...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The chaos that was in the hotel was one that had Angela raise her brow in a confused frown. She certainly didn't expect to see the cops roll up and there was Sam and Dean coming down the stairs only to be stopped by the cops. It became evident when Jay came running down and pointing at them, "That's them. Those are the two nut jobs that just broke into my room!"

It dawned on Angela that the boys had gone after Jay thinking he was the one that did the badass mojo. She knew it wasn't Jay but he was reaping the benefits of the mojo. She shook her head as the cops came forward and arrested them. She looked at them and they looked at her but didn't say anything. There was no point to it since the cops thought they were crazies anyway.

Angela watched as they were cuffed and taken down to the station. She turned to look at Jay and asked, "What happened?"

Jay looked at Angela and then at the two boys being taken away, "Those two nut jobs broke into my room. They said that my magic was killing people."

"Magic isn't real," Angela replied, playing the role. She wasn't going to break cover just yet since the way things went down had her thinking. "It's tricks and illusions."

"I know. I told them that but they tied me up and started talking about Hoodoo and other things," Jay replied. He thought he had landed in the crazy world. "They were talking crazy talk."

_If only you really knew Jay_, Angela thought to herself. She slipped into her role of being the soothing friend. She started talking and saying that he did the right thing and everything like that. She would go and see the boys later and talk to them about their little stunt that they pulled. For the moment she was being a soothing friend, "Well at least now the cops will handle it. How about I treat you, Charlie and Vernon to lunch?"

It was agreeable and Jay agreed to it and they fetched the other two. Angela decided to risk going to a place that was a little pricey but not too pricey. In other words, she wanted to make it seem like she had saved her money to have a really nice time. The three elderly magicians appreciated it and it allowed Angela to steer the conversation away from the events that happened so far.

"I must admit that you must have had a couple of months to save up for a place like this," Vernon commented.

"Well I did have some help," Angela replied as she took a sip of the iced tea. She had ordered a salad with balsamic vinaigrette. "Smith and Wesson do occasionally pay me a bonus when I get them a new trick to do. Some are quite extensive and eye openers."

"Really?" Charlie opened his eyes in surprise. "So you can perform and you develop. Talk about multitalented."

"I learned that you gotta have a backup plan in most situations," Angela replied giving a slight shrug of her shoulders while giving a slight smile. She took the moment to observe the three men while talking to them.

"And look at how well you've done," Vernon pointed out.

"So what are you doing hanging around a bunch of old farts?" Jay looked at Angela with a curious expression. "A girl like you should be hanging around younger people."

"Like that tall one you were talking to last night. Too bad he was a nut job," Vernon pointed out as he took a sip of water.

"Yeah too bad," Charlie added. "You really looked good together."

Angela listened to the conversation and felt the strain of trying not to react to the fact that she had three old men telling her how cute she looked with Sam. She also tried not to jump to an immediate defense of him either, otherwise she would have broken her cover and that was the one thing she wanted to avoid at the moment. She tapped the table with her fingertips gently and replied, "Yeah well it's a shame. I really liked him and he was a lot better than that douche bag Jeb. May God rest his soul. I guess I'm not good with younger people."

"You're a performer and we con people for a living. You're not fooling anyone," Charlie replied in a slight scolding but kind tone.

"You got a point. I guess I find that I relate better to people as a performer." She took a breath and a sip of tea. It felt good since she hadn't had the stuff in a long time. Most of the time it was water, beer and then the hard stuff; mostly it was alcohol lately. "Don't think that I'm one of those that wants to hear old people talk. I really appreciate the finer points of being a magician. It is an art form and one that takes a lifetime to master. The same could be said for the great masters of other art forms; time and dedication."

The three magicians looked at her. Angela knew that she had a tendency to be very eloquent and sound like one of those douche motivational speakers and she realized she did that but she spoke the truth. Jay was the one that said, "You've given this some thought haven't you?"

Angela gave a slight smile coupled with a chuckle. "I learned a while back that life is short and that the only way it has any meaning is to make what is important to you count. For me… just viewing it in its beauty… Well that and doing what I love to do…" She did a flourish and made the four aces appear in her hand before rubbing her hands together and making them disappear again. "So I live."

The three elderly magicians looked at her for a moment and then the conversation took a lighter tone. As they talked and ate, Angela was able to observe them. They really were just a bunch of old men that missed the glory days they had. Now it looked like someone was trying to help them find that. She could understand where they were coming from since she had been there and done that…

_It was fall and that much was evident with the oak leaves falling in their shades of red, orange and yellow and occasionally one looked like it had a bit of purple in it. The outdoors was a perfect place to have a picnic and it brought some peace of mind to the three people sitting around the small tea table._

_ Angela took in the elderly faces, feeling very much out of place. Over the years she had watched the couple age and she didn't. It was the same thing over and over again the last couple of centuries. To them it was probably immortality but it felt like a curse as she took in the faint scars on the old woman's face on the left side and the discolored eye of the old man and his gnarly hands. Beside their chairs she recognized the means of protection that she had taught them to use._

_ "If the neighbors see us, they'd think that you were our granddaughter," the old man teased._

_ Angela gave a half smile, "But you and I know the truth."_

_ "Well everyone has their time," the old woman replied. "We had ours and it was colorful albeit dangerous. I'm glad we got out when we did and we had Henry and he lived his life."_

_ "And I stayed away," Angela replied, "He deserved a life away from that."_

_ "Your choice though we're both glad that you have come around to visit us in our old age." Both of them laughed at that. The old man was able to add, "I mean we all are pretty old aren't we Angie? You, me and Ruth."_

_ Angela laughed at that. Few were ever able to accept the fact without qualms that she was forever to look twenty-one or whatever. The Howells were the exception to that. They were both hunters who met on the job and fell in love, got married and had a kid. It was an apple pie life for them and yet they missed the times that they had hunting with her. "At least you get to show it."_

_ "And you get to live."_

_ Angela raised her brow at that and replied, "Ruth, living like me… I don't think it's living. I feel old but I don't look it and feel that I am out of my element." She looked at her hands at the cup of tea that looked ridiculously small in her already small hands._

_ "I take it you've had this feeling times before," Ruth replied._

_ "More than I can count and I can count pretty high," Angela said with a slight smile. "You and Mark are part of my strays that I collected, chewed and spit out and not all of them lived like you did."_

_ "We made the choice," Mark pointed out. "We knew the risks and still went forward. To be honest careening around and chasing the things that killed people we knew were some of the best years of our lives. The only thing that tops that is Henry being born. We miss them but we don't regret the changes we've made."_

_ "Some people do amazing things and when their time is over, they spend their time in regrets," Ruth added. She sat forward as she peered at Angela, "I hope you haven't fallen into that."_

_ "Hard not to since I know I've caused pain to many," Angela replied as she looked at the pair._

_ "It's all about choices. If we have to, Mark and I will hunt again or teach a young one to do it. Sometimes getting isn't about doing things old people are supposed to do. You have to live."_

_ "Go out with your boots on," Mark commented. "You've seen my shop. I still dabble with the next generation." He adjusted his position and continued, "I know you still feel bad that I'm blind in one eye but that was stupidity on my part. Don't be tied down with regrets. You gotta a lot to live for."_

_ "Maybe you could tell me what it is. I keep searching for it but…" Angela didn't mean to sound mean about it and she knew that they wouldn't hold it against her. "I'm just tired. It's the job and it will do that to you."_

_ "Maybe for you if you let it," Ruth pointed out._

_ "You lived with regret for too long Sass," Mark added, "I know you can't undo it and there are those things you don't want to talk about but…"_

_ "If you are destined to do the things you do in the future, do it your way and not because someone tells you. Live and maybe you will find the light at the end of the tunnel," Ruth replied. "Don't say that you don't want to be doing this when you're old since you already are and you are still doing it. Quit because you have a very good reason to."_

It was an interesting memory that popped up as Angela finished her lunch with the three magicians. The talk went to tricks and techniques and arguing over merits. It seemed to have perked up Jay a little bit but she could tell that it was not completely over. She noted the quiet look that stole over his features.

She had seen that look before. It was a cross between belief and disbelief. The person can't decide if what they heard was real or not. She didn't have the heart to tell him that what Sam and Dean had been spewing was real. She preferred to let people come to their own conclusions once they had seen it of course she could predict the two usual reactions and occasionally she was surprised and that was once in a blue moon. Well that was a constant since she hooked up with the boys.

Jay certainly felt better. The young lady that Charlie had brought into their circle seemed to know how to talk to people. He had been in show business for years and even he knew he couldn't pull off something like that. She was a natural at it and she didn't give it that pretend look; she was genuinely interested. It was almost like she had done this kind of thing before or had been doing it for a long time.

Even though she had said that they were nut jobs, Jay couldn't help but have some doubts. Through the lunch though, he had been thinking as they had been talking. He couldn't help but wonder if they really were right and that his shows were killing people. He didn't want to discuss it in front of the young lady since she was a nice one but he did have concerns. There was one person that he knew that he could talk to and that was Charlie.

As they walked out of the restaurant Jay took Angela by the hand and gave it a gentle shake, "Thank you for that. It helped."

"Anything for a friend," Angela replied and meaning it. She didn't relish the time that would come when she revealed the truth about why she was there but she was honest about her thoughts and feelings. That kind of thing you couldn't really lie about. You could hide them and bury them and pray that they were never discovered but they were real… very real.

* * *

"Nice job Sam."

"Why are you putting this on me?" Sam looked at his brother incredulously as they sat in holding. This wasn't the first time they had been put in jail nor would it be the last. It was different in that at least they didn't have a bunch of demons coming after them.

"Just because you decided…"

"Hey we are in this together."

"Shut up Sam. It's your fault so there." Dean started pacing around feeling agitated. He really didn't like being in prison. It reminded him too much of the rack especially with that sense of helplessness.

Sam rolled his eyes slightly at that. He had to admit that Jay did get the slip on him and Dean and they really should have taken into account that he could slip a knot. Hell he, Dean and Angela knew how to do that.

He suspected though that the reason Dean was upset was the fact that Angela didn't help them. He could understand her reasoning though. She was friends with them and maybe she was onto something that could make or break the case. In short she was undercover and she couldn't really say that she was with them. She was with Liam after all.

Sitting on his side of the bench in the cell he ran his hand through his hair trying to control his temper. He went out to go tail Jay when he caught sight of her and Liam walking down the hall towards the stairs. He almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing as he watched them disappear down the stairs.

He knew it wasn't any of his business to whom she had a relationship. She was friends with Austin and he was cool in Sam's book and he tolerated Nick. He did make it possible for her to get back into her body after all. Sacha he was also thankful for in making sure that she had been safe when she was on the run but Liam… It rubbed him the wrong way and worse than what Nick had.

He never conveyed his thoughts to Dean since it seemed that his brother was on her side. He reasoned that since she had lived the better part of a millennium she was bound to pick up friends along the way, both human and non-human. He met a few of them and one was from a different time period. That wasn't even counting the douches that hit on her and tried to pinch her ass.

He was trying to back down. He knew she could take care of herself and she made it clear that she had gone through and put up with that crap. Then comes along Liam and it was like he knew her inside and out. Granted that they never spoke to each other except for him telling the wolf man that she was a good person and deserved to be treated right; that was the truth. She did deserve better than the hand she was dealt.

Looking up he saw that Dean was still pacing and his attention shifted, "Dean sit down before you wear a hole in the floor."

Dean scowled at Sam, "Yeah sure because sitting is better than pacing. Damn Sam I can't believe we're stuck in here and she's out there… hobnobbing with sixty year olds." He waved his hand at the obvious direction of freedom. "That's just wrong. Makes her look like a gold digger or something."

"She's not that and you know it," Sam replied with a little heat in his voice. He could take a lot of things but anything negative about her just pissed him off. He only tolerated Dean's crap because it was Dean and she knew that he didn't mean.

"I didn't say she was."

"Yeah ya did."

"No I didn't and you know I don't mean it."

"Sure."

Dean paused and looked at his brother. He noted the stiffness and tense look of his little brother's shoulders. Something must have happened and it wasn't the fact that they both ignored her earlier. "You got a problem?"

"Yeah I got a problem," Sam replied rolling his eyes as he looked up at his brother. "My problem is with you implying that she's something other than what she is and…"

"Aww you gotta be kidding me. Sam it's nothing."

"Sure."

"I mean it Sam. Anything I say, she knows I don't mean it. We're good me and her. If I meant it, she would know it."

"I don't know Dean. I mean sometimes the things you say… You seem to forget that she's like the things we see on the job."

Dean paused a moment and looked away frowning. Yeah he was guilty of that. He just didn't see her that way. Hell he didn't see Haley that way and she was a witch. Sam and Angela both knew that he wasn't big on witches or dogs and yet he had a thing for an African Celtic witch and he liked the hell on four legs. "And I told you, she knows I don't mean her. We talked about that. Are you pissed because you think she's feeling down because we forgot she was with us?"

Sam didn't answer. He didn't have to answer since the guard said that they had a visitor. He looked and stood up to stand by Dean. They waited until their visitor came up and asked, "Are you two all right?"

Dean looked at Sam and then at their visitor and replied, "Good but damn Angie. You look… different."

Angela looked at Sam and Dean through a pair of colored contacts and adjusted the wig that matched more of Dean's hair tone with one hand while adjusting the glasses she was wearing with the other. She replied, "Amazing what you can do when you need to change your face a little."

Sam was stunned. Yeah she had used a disguise before but this made it look like she was related to them. Granted he didn't know it was her until she got close enough for him to see that it was her. Yeah the wig and the eyes and the glasses threw him off. Even her demeanor with the guard threw him off and yet he knew it was her. He couldn't explain it but he knew. He managed to say, "Yeah you look…"

"Plain and unassuming," Angela finished as she gave a slight smile. "It was by sure luck that I managed to pull off that you were my brothers. I guess he felt sorry for me."

"Felt sorry for you? What did you say?" Dean was genuinely curious about what she did. As far as he knew, Angela alluded to her disguises but was vague on them. The one time she was in disguise was when they were in Lakota and she had to have a disguise since that town remembered her as a singer and… well she was a singer. The point was even though he knew it was her, he could see how she could look drastically different.

"Name, ID," Angela explained as she opened up the pocket book she had brought. "I fed them a story about how you two were following orders from our parents by accompanying me to what Daddy calls a frivolous waste of time of a child's fascination."

"So basically you said that we're your overprotective brothers escorting you to Magic Town, USA?" Dean looked at Angela with a raised brow.

"Basic truths usually make for a better cover. Less of a lie," Angela replied as she gave a slight frown. "Though I have to admit it's been a while since I've had to do a complete change of appearance. And if you start in on the fact that I'm in a skirt, you're both dead."

It took both Sam and Dean a moment to realize that she wasn't wearing her usual set of clothes. She was wearing a nondescript plain skirt with a blouse and jean jacket. She looked like she came from the farm and the look was complete with purse and shows. The only thing that stood out was the tattoo on her hand. She was as she said: plain and unassuming. She was someone that could get lost in a crowd of people.

Dean was the first to ask, "So uh… this is what you think me and Sam want in a sister?"

Angela gave a slight frown, "Idjit. It's a cover look. Do you really think it would be a good idea for me to march in here with my usual look when almost everyone in town has seen me and hanging around with magicians and performing myself?"

Dean looked a little bit embarrassed at that as he replied, "Well when you put it like that..."

Sam gave a slight shake of his head, "Angie, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like Sasquatch?" Angela shot back the retort as she frowned at Sam. She had seen their pent up frustrations and didn't blame them. She learned not to take it personal. "I came to check up on you."

"Thanks," Sam deadpanned. He didn't mean to sound like an ass but he was just frustrated and it was a cover for the fact that he had seen her with Liam and… "So what do you want?"

"Sam, be nice to our sister," Dean countered while giving a slight look.

"Dean."

"Okay shut up both of you," Angela replied. She wasn't going to go through this dance right now. "Look, I think it's safe to say that Jay didn't do anything but he's reaping the rewards."

"Glad to see you're on the same page," Dean shot.

"Yeah well I had that figured out before you decided he was worth pursuing," Angela shot back. "So I'm thinking it's one of the other two."

"Sixty year olds?"

"Hey, it's possible especially if they found a grimmoiré," Angela replied looking at the boys. "There are witches that use tarot to work the really hardcore stuff or not even that. It goes back to how tarot was basically a picture of the human experience, at least through the Major Arcana. The ten of swords card is the minor Arcana but still has potent influence."

"Well thanks for the lesson," Dean said feeling much better. "Does that get us closer to finding which one?"

"If you mean the mojo pickup thing, no I got nothing," Angela supplied, "But I think Jay has doubts. He might come around. I'm going to snoop around a little to see what's going on."

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm not helpless Dean," Angela countered as she looked him in the eye. "I've gone against a few witches before. I did this kind of thing solo." She looked at Sam with an intent look before looking back at Dean. "Look, maybe I can convince Jay to drop the charges but I'm not promising anything. Sit tight."

"That's all we've been doing," Dean replied as he went to go sit.

Angela sighed as she looked at Sam. He was giving her one of those looks again but it was mild. "I'm guessing that you are not liking this but being agreeable."

"Just… something else," Sam admitted. "Other stuff."

Angela nodded as she stepped closer to the bars. She was surprised that Sam stepped closer. Taking the chance she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Liam was just giving me info on that other matter." Out loud, she said, "I'll call Mom and Dad," and turned to leave.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie has her suspicions as she checks on her boys in jail. Sam seems to be in a myriad of emotions. Keep watching for more Do You Believe in Magic?...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_… I have no idea what came over me. Usually I am not so reckless with myself and my gestures even when working a cover. This case has been messing with my head and it hasn't helped that Ruby paid a visit regarding the damn seals and then Liam coming by with the message from Sach. I think my usual sense has been shot to hell like Bobby claimed when I agreed with Dean to summon Cas._

_ I… kissed Sam. Well actually that wasn't the first time but the second. The first was when I was teasing Dean after the patch up job with the lizard head. There was a reason for it even though it hid my motive. This… there really wasn't any reason to even if I was posing as their sister. The simple fact of the matter is that I wanted to do it. Stupid and even stupider that I knew Sam had been watching._

_ Things are not going like my usual course of picking up and moving on. Maybe I'm thinking too much on Ruby, the pain in my ass, the seals, Hibah, Jay and his friends. Usually I just pick up and move on. I did it before my last two birthdays and we're good… I think._

_ At least I know that the Old Man is on the move. I will not tell the boys just yet. I know how bad they want to kick his ass but I don't need them looking over their shoulders all the time for someone who is good at coming when least expected. Besides Sach would send me more info… not that Sam would care._

_ I don't know what possessed me to tell Sam that I knew he had seen Liam with me this morning. Maybe just to let him know that I am well aware of where he was going. He has been good about leaving my personal life alone but I'm not a blind idiot even though I was one for a few days. I can see that he doesn't like anyone that isn't Dean, Bobby, Fang Boy or Austin coming near me. He barely tolerates Nick and Sacha he wants to cut his head off… I don't know but I do know that I can't let this get out of hand. So maybe I just wanted to let him know that I know what he is up to._

_ That sounds petty. I hate this. I think this town is screwing with me and the fact that it is just drudging up memories especially when I felt just as Jay and his friends did. Half the time I wanted to laugh and say that they had no idea what it means to be old. Hell even I don't know either… and I'm the one with half a millennium under my belt. This whole thing is screwing with me and now I understand better why Dean doesn't like to talk about the pit with me._

_ Back to the job at hand though. I really hate to admit it but I know that since it isn't Jay, it is either Vernon or Charlie. The thing is I don't blame them for wanting back what they had. Even I still want things that I can't get back and while it isn't the same thing exactly, the feeling is the same across the board. Pain and suffering have different names but in the end they are the same…_

Angela had no idea what to do next about the situation since she could see two options available. One was to sit back and watch Jay. She did see bits of doubt etched on his face. He could come around and drop the charges so she didn't have to resort to B&E or another disguise or recruit Liam to play an FBI agent since her barging in like a supervisor seemed to work.

The other option was to start snooping around. She was sure it was either Charlie or Vernon but neither displayed or betrayed any hints that they were into the real deal mojo. Usually there were some signs of being under the influence. Hell she used to be able to tell. Now she wasn't sure if it was the whole magic thing messing with her head or what. She could be wrong about this and it could be someone like her who appreciated the old school.

"Ya know I've never seen ya this agitated before aingeal."

Angela turned to see Liam holding out a cup of coffee towards her. She accepted it and took a sniff before taking a sip. "Yeah well if you suspected the fact that magic is probably messing with your head, you'd be agitated too."

"I thought ya were smarter than that to mess with that stuff," Liam replied as he sipped his cup. He looked around and noted the magicians performing on the street. "Though I must say that this stuff is rather entertaining. Ya know Roman is into it."

"Thank you for that," Angela deadpanned. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry it's just I feel that things have started to pile on and all I want to do is find out who is using tarot cards for death transference and stop them."

"Calm down aingeal. I get that which is why I'm sticking around a little longer," Liam replied in a soothing tone. "It's why I refreshed yer memory of the cards. Me grandmother used to read them ya know."

"Yeah and you have the Irish gift of prophecy," Angela countered with a slight smile. "Thank you for the refresher course."

"Always," Liam replied with a smile. "So I take it that Deano and the goradh are not happy that they are behind bars now? I wouldn't considering it probably drives em both crazy they can't be out here to watch yer back." He shot and inquisitive glance in her direction and read her body language to see if he was right.

"My bulldog and silly watchdog," Angela replied with a slight shake of their head. "But I don't blame them really. Not after our last tangle with the demons that tortured Dean on the rack. Don't go blabbing this."

"Wouldn't dream of it aingeal," Liam replied giving the scout's honor sign. "I can just imagine considering I got the impression when we first met. Goradh certainly was showing it even though he didn't say or act upon those impulses."

Angela didn't look at Liam, trying to hide the fact that she was a bit alarmed at what he had witnessed when they met at the Academy. She didn't want to get involved in those love triangle or whatever plots. That would mess with her head even further and she didn't that. Not now. She took a breath and replied, "Well they mean well and I don't blame them since that time I almost died… again."

"Nature of the job right?"

"Oh sure I agree but… the last time I accidentally killed myself it nearly killed them emotionally and… It would have been like those six months after the mystery spot," Angela replied aware that Liam wouldn't know what the hell she was talking about.

Liam didn't need to know the specifics. He had seen it. The Winchesters loved her and cared about her. Dean was easy to pick up on. They were alike in many ways; the big brother watching out for the younger sibling and they had agreed upon many other things. Sam was different and Liam knew that. He was at a place where he didn't know or wasn't willing to acknowledge that his actions and behaviors were not like that of a typical familial relationship, but that it meant it was something more. The sad thing was that everyone could see it. The upside was the fact that Angela could see it so it was less difficult but more… He wasn't sure how to describe it since he wasn't a bloody shrink.

"I know that if something were to happen to them… It will be worse than when Sam died," Angela muttered as she took a sip of her coffee.

Liam looked at her. So the goradh had died and it left an effect upon her. He replied, "There's nothing wrong with a little lovin' aingeal. Seems to me that they are the kind that are not able to wear their emotions on their sleeves but when it concerns you…"

"And at the beginning I wondered if it was my," and she tapped her right temple, "that worked on it."

"I'm inclined ta believe that it was yer feminine wiles," Liam teased while being sincere. "Deano once said that you were a good luck charm when it came ta pies."

Angela chuckled at that. "He did admit that and one of his 'reasons' for asking me to come along after the Point."

"See? No mind powers there love," Liam replied with a grin. He was relieved when she smiled. He had no doubt she had a lot on her mind. He didn't like the fact that he brought her the news about this Old Man and then he smelt that a demon had been in her room and probably one that she tolerated but barely. "So ya got a plan on who and what is causing this?"

"Well I know it's not Jay but he's reaping the benefit," Angela replied. She tapped her first finger on her coffee cup. "I suspect it is either Charlie or Vernon but I'm not picking up on them being users."

"Well they are magicians love. They con people for a living. You used to do the same… so what I heard back in the day when you were playing the Bourne Identity."

"_That_ was a long time ago and I was undercover for an actual spy agency. I was after a nasty fugly who was actually what they were after. Nice little complication since I had to be someone working at the agency," Angela countered. She then pouted slightly, "Besides it would have looked funny if I marched into that jail looking normal."

"Didn't say that it was wrong love but there is the possibility that your guys know how to hide. If this magician is using the real stuff to do all this, then he's probably got a means to hide himself too."

"Maybe you're right," Angela replied as she thought about it. "There are a few witches who are capable of that. In fact you only know that they are around is if serious vibes affect the land around them."

"That's a start. So what's the plan?"

"Still don't have one since I am not even sure I could detect this using normal means," Angela replied as she fished her phone out. She dialed the number and waited for the pick-up. "Hey it's me."

_Here I was thinking you were the Nanny._

"Very funny. Listen I need some help," Angela replied ignoring the name calling. She wasn't going to change the manic depressive librarian any time soon. He had his set way of referring to Sam and while she got it, she didn't really think it flattering. She tolerated it since there was no need to get up in arms about it.

_You need my help? Now why is that? Could it be that you are leading an assault on a demon infested building again and nearly kill yourself?_

Angela made a face while she looked at Liam who was just looking around and trying not to laugh. She knew he could hear things and no doubt he heard the reference to Sam. She replied, "Nothing like that and you know you enjoyed working your magic. I had to get you out of the library for once."

_You did and now you ruined me. I have the incessant desire to go out and do what you barbarians like to do._

"Oh don't go there Sherlock," Angela warned with a slight smile. "You and I both know that the nerds and the jocks are capable of doing both. So can you help me or not?"

_Depends. What is it this time? Spell work?_

"Something like that. What do you know about using the tarot cards as death transference?"

_Quite a bit and in order to do that the caster is pretty powerful. I'm guessing your usual methods of 'sniffing' out the caster aren't cutting it?_

"Right again," Angela deadpanned knowing that she needed to give him a few moments to gloat and then insult her. "And you're not gonna believe me when I say that it involves people that I would blend in with."

_You mean Houdini is back?_

"No but close. A magician is at work and I think that's what is adding to the difficulty of identity. I have a rough idea but…"

_ I get it. You're doing one of those undercover things you are so good at. It's no wonder we thrived with you around. Okay so you are playing cover means that you are close to who you are looking for._

"Don't be a pain you depressive librarian but yes, I am working a cover and they think I am a young'un who appreciates the greats," Angela replied.

_Well we all know you are one of the greats._

"Is he always like this?" Liam couldn't help but ask and nearly laughed at the look Angela was giving him. He held his hands in surrender.

Angela turned away and replied, "Very funny. So what can I do?"

_We both know the witches that use the tarot cards both in the hokum fashion and the real deal. They would have no motive for this. This is simply getting back what was lost. Of course with a little extra oomph. That means you need to bone up on a few things and do some actual snooping around._

"I was afraid you would say that," Angela replied making a slight face. Sherlock had been the one to teach her the spells he knew and could cast quicker than the most powerful witch. It was how she met him; she mistook him for a witch… Well technically he was sort of but he was more of a bookworm and… the long and the short of it: he was a librarian. The things he taught her… She looked at nothing in particular and said, "So what do I have to do?"

* * *

The house was going to be packed again. Apparently people loved what the Incredible Jay could do. Angela loved it to but she couldn't help but give a sad smile at the cost of that. She knew that better than anyone the cost that came with improving your lot on a supernatural level. She had been taught the laws of the natural order and had been made to go through those costs. One of those interesting 'perks' of living as long as she had.

She glanced around the auditorium and saw that the house was still empty but there was some time to kill (no joke there). She was dressed like how she was when she went dream walking with Satet with her chocolate brown suede jacket and the rest in black. She glanced at the Orion's belt and noticed the gem flickering. "So are you picking up something?"

The stone reacted to her words and glittered. She also felt it pulse a bit. She was getting used to it and it felt similar to when she was learning to work with Absolution. It seemed that they were getting the hint that they could share her so to speak. It made her feel dirty and whorish with that thought but there really was no better way to describe it.

Looking at the bracelet she muttered, "Yeah I know. You like the fact that Absolution is waiting in the room."

The bracelet pulsed with life. Angela could feel it and she made a slight movement with her head while looking around. "Hey you two need to share and she's right. She came first."

"Ya know aingeal if people saw you talking to yourself they might think you were a little crazy," Liam replied as he sidled up next to her. He looked around as if taking in the sights. He had been in plenty of music and performing halls before and it was always an interesting experience for him. He was a performer himself even though it was in the realm of music.

"Well you'd be talking to yourself too if you had temperamental soul objects hanging around you and you are learning the kinks in a new one," Angela hissed back.

Orion pulsed on her wrist and the gem glowed. To anyone looking, they would have thought it to be something that just glowed or it caught the light differently. She knew he was reacting to her comments and she said, "Oh be quiet. You and I both know that you are picking up stuff since you are the hunter."

"Seems like you two are getting along. Anything I should be looking for?"

"Just keep an eye out on the performance, that kind of thing. I know that it happens during the performance so I am not sure who…"

"Look why don't I go after this Vernon and you stick with Charlie," Liam interrupted. "It will be better and besides I'm sure you might be able to pick up some more vibes on this here Jay guy. Ya mentioned that he had some doubts."

"It looked that way. Doesn't mean that he does," Angela replied.

"Right and I'll be yer monkey's uncle. I know ya have a good gut instinct. Most of the folks at the Academy can vouch for that. Austin and Christian do as well as the princess."

"I see that my use in nicknames has spread too," Angela replied as she thought about Liam's suggestion. He really did make a fair argument about that angle. It could work and they would be killing two birds with one stone.

"Well I figured it out but Chris has that end well covered."

"He would," Angela allowed with a slight smile since she knew the reasons behind that. She saw it long before when she first became aware of the princess and who she was. That was an adventure that led to some interesting conversations, meetings and eventually warding off certain things that eventually will come back but they would be prepared for. Such was the nature of this job and the funny thing is they weren't as keen to go after her friend. "Alright so we split up. Do you need information on where Vernon is?"

"Nah. I got me own sniffer," Liam replied as he rubbed the tip of his nose. "And I got me own charm. No one can resist the Emerald Isle."

Angela made a slight snort at that. She liked Liam a lot since he had no problems interacting in the world. He was cautious but he didn't let it rule him in a crippling fear. He knew his gifts and played off them. She replied, "Right. Okay. I'll check with Charlie and Jay. They seem to be responsive to me. Just be careful."

"Sure thing aingeal."

Angela didn't need to watch Liam leave to know that he was gone. He would find what he needed and do what he had to do. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. For a long time the vampires and werewolves and their subspecies were at war with each other. It was bred into them to keep them in check so that they wouldn't rise up against their demon makers. It took strong wills to overcome the hatreds bred into each of the species to have what was at the Academy. That a few individuals like Jarvis and Janice and their family helped in that process.

The best example was Lycan and Lila and their son. It was an anomaly and one that could have gotten them persecuted since Halflings were not well received. Even after millennia Halflings were looked upon with disdain by the more 'pureblood' types that thought they were too good for anything else except another pureblood. It had Angela thinking about the double standards crap that she went through with Hibah and herself…

_Hibah had been put down for a nap and Angela was just writing a few entries in her herbology book. It was a new recipe courtesy of Sherlock and she had yet to try it out. It was something for the lab back at Bobby's house when she heard the flutter of wings._

_ Angela sat up and looked at the visitor and said, "You know you don't have to come by when she has a nap Cas."_

_ "It is better right now."_

_ Angela sighed knowing what that meant. It meant that another discussion over what was going on in terms of her hiding the baby godling in the realm of mortals. She knew Castiel wasn't trying to be a pain in the ass. He was doing what he considered an obligation to the daughter of one of his siblings and also the fact that he was protecting family. "So what is it this time? Uriel looking for me?"_

_ "Yes. He wants you to hand over Hibah. They suspect something. They know she is half a god."_

_ "Even I know that too Cas." Angela paced back and forth agitated at this crap. "Damn. You know my kind has it bad Cas."_

_ "You are different."_

_ Angela sighed. She knew that Castiel wasn't completely going to understand it. He was a full blooded angel. He didn't know what it was like. "Cas I am no different than the other Halflings out there. I was shot by one because he hated himself for who he was. I know Hibah is considered an anomaly. Then there was that bull shit from Uriel about Sam."_

_ "Sam was told not to use his powers."_

_ "Yeah and you know what Cas, it's no different than what I can do. I have the ability to have that road of perdition but the thing that separates is motive and choice." Angela glanced at Hibah to make sure that she was still sleeping. "There is no difference between me, Sam or any Halfling out there. We all have the same desire and that is to live. What we make of it determines how we are seen in this life."_

Angela blinked as she looked around. She knew that Satet had a point in coming to see her and with that whole lesson about fear and taking courage to open the door into the unknown. There was that and there was the fact that maybe there were things coming that would challenge the rules she had established to keep from crashing and burning beyond the point of no return. She could no longer deny that she was going to have to dig into that black bag of tricks in her mind and in her various storage units with whatever was coming up.

Sighing she decided to head backstage. That was where Jay would be getting ready and Charlie was the kind of friend to stick around no matter what happened. She could see that close friendship that would make it seem like they were brothers. It was the kind of thing that defined Sam and Dean's relationship even though they were blood brothers. They would be backstage.

It was as she expected. Jay was backstage with Charlie and he was reiterating what they had discussed previously at lunch. He was letting his doubts come forward. She didn't make herself know but rather slunk into the shadows to eaves drop. It was something that she was shamelessly good at doing and she found her perch above them on the rigging.

_So Mission Impossible like._

Jay was looking at his friend Charlie and saying, "Ah Charlie, he didn't deserve to die," in reference to the hanging of Jeb Dexter.

"Well you had nothing to do with it!" Charlie was looking up from polishing his shoes.

"He was hanged! The same night that I performed the Executioner!"

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you actually believe those guys? That there was some kind of real magic involved?"

Angela watched the reaction of Charlie. She was thrown off by the tone. It sounded like someone thought that her boys were crazy and she could understand it but something about the tone didn't sit right. It was like there was something off and she wondered if she had found the one who did those murders.

Charlie was speaking, "Somehow you did! Jay, when you were in your day, you were incredible. Incredible Jay, you were the best. The best I ever saw. And now you got it back. I don't know how, but it doesn't matter. Just to see you, at the top of your game again? Hell, it makes me feel young!"

"But…"

"No buts, Jay! This may be... Manna from Heaven, I don't know. But whatever it is, you don't throw it away."

Angela blinked slightly and watched them leave. Something was up about the way Charlie said that. Normally it could be nothing like someone saying it was a gift from God but her experience had her saying and thinking otherwise. She would just have to watch the show.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie has her suspicions and Liam is going to help out. Also a few interesting thoughts of Angie's. Keep watching for more Do You Believe in Magic?...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The announcement was made and Angela wasn't seated in the stands. She was in the wings of the stage feeling that maybe something was afoot. She had been wandering around before the performance when Jay spotted her. She could tell that he was half in mind to not go on but he also didn't want to disappoint the audience. He asked her what she thought.

Angela knew that she probably should burn in hell for the suggestion that she gave but she was undercover. She was supposed to be the young magician who was into it but didn't believe that there was such a thing as real magic. The truth was there was such a thing and it could kill you bloody as Dean was fond of saying.

"Angela, I don't know. I mean those two tricks I did… I mean I haven't been able to slip a pair of cuffs in thirty years."

Angela studied Jay and noted the confusion on his face. He wasn't sure whether or not to believe Sam and Dean were telling the truth. Yet she knew what the position he was in. She had seen it and experienced it herself. Sometimes life did throw you a break. In her experience it was one in a blue moon though Dean would say that it was most likely never and she didn't blame him. Still she was willing to hope that there was some silver lining out there… it was just in this case there wasn't but she really couldn't tell him that.

Still he was expecting an answer and she gave it, "There is always that one chance that you do it. Sometimes the things we want to do like kill ourselves doesn't happen because… well there is the survival instinct and sometimes things just work the opposite of what you want. I don't know if it is God or anything like that but…" She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Jay looked at her, "Do you believe that there is such a thing as real magic?"

_If only you knew_, Angela thought to herself. She knew that eventually he was going to find out but she had to keep up the pretense a little while longer. "I believe that there is such a thing as miraculous things happening. Most of the time it is luck where preparation meets opportunity; you prepare and then somewhere along the way the opportunity comes and Bob's your uncle." She looked at Jay and studied his expression. She gave a slight pensive frown to indicate that she wasn't quite sure of what he wanted from her. It was bogus since she knew what he was asking but…, "Is that what you were expecting?"

"Not really. It's just those two guys were insistent about it being all real," Jay muttered to himself. "I don't know. I mean Charlie said that I shouldn't throw this away. This is the first time I've had a sold out show in years."

"I don't know what to say. I think that maybe you have hit a strong point in your life after a time of failures. It does happen," Angela offered. It wasn't complete bullshit since she was speaking from experience both good and bad.

_… It is interesting how often the lie is transected with the truth. In undercover work, the best covers usually revolve around how close to the truth you can get without giving your true self away…_

Angela looked at the elderly magician. She could clearly tell that he was looking for answers and she did have the power to give them. The thing was that she also had a job to do and track down the one that was killing the other douche bags who had been essentially mean to Jay the past couple of days.

She was in two choices. She could fess up and say that she did believe the stuff was real and then do an actual demonstration. That was an option that usually was a direct explanation and more often than not it sent people running to the hills. She couldn't blame them since she ended up revealing who she was exactly and that was a bona fide circus freak with the ability to kill people if she wanted. Yeah that would win some points there.

The other option was to continue to play the role that she had put herself into by being the young protégé of sorts. She was a young and aspiring magician eager to learn something from the ones that came before and lived within that realm of respecting the greats and preferring the classics over the new age crap. If she looked closely, Angela knew that she had brought that upon herself since she had been playing with her cards since they started on this job.

What reason did she have for playing around with simple parlor tricks that entertained little kids at birthday parties? Hell she didn't bother to dress for the part of an FBI agent. She looked more like one of those journalists that went where the story was or just like every other Joe that was wandering about that town. She left the usual work to Sam and Dean and they did well as always while she just sat back and had fun.

Maybe she was right in her earlier assertion that the town was fucking with her. She was well aware that she was doing things like she was on drugs or something. She was certain that the boys knew something was up. Hell the elephant in that room of a discussion was the fact that they had lost Hibah… well technically she went home but it felt like a loss all the same. The sad thing was that they all knew it was coming and yet…

Maybe this was a weird coping mechanism but Angela had her full attention on the job. That was the kicker. She could spend time doing that psychoanalysis crap that Dean said was a waste of time and money. She had the advice for free over the years. Maybe she just wanted to go to a place where it was once all innocent fun. Certainly turning pickpocketing into a spectacle was innocent and amusing as well as what she could do with cards and she could pull off a major escape if necessary. Maybe the question was whether or not she believed in the innocent form of magic.

Looking at Jay, Angela added, "Look there are crazies out there but I know that you're here. You are one of the greats. Let's show them what you're made of." She gave a smile of encouragement.

Jay smiled in return, "Alright. Can you be in my corner tonight?"

"Always," Angela replied as Jay directed her to stand backstage to watch.

_… Sometimes the lie becomes intermingled with reality to the point that they are one and the same. Truth and fiction are held on the same plan the more the cover or the story is told in each successive telling coupled with actions. In the end, the boundaries fade and the lie becomes the truth…_

Angela stood backstage with Charlie as Jay was announced. She glanced at the crowd for any sign of Liam. She couldn't really see since the stage lighting made it difficult at times but she could tell that it was a full house. She looked back at the stage and saw Jay announcing his trick Table of Death.

"You don't think he could do it can you?"

Angela looked at Charlie. She realized that she must have been giving a worried expression. "It's my worried look. I get it even when I help with Smith and Wesson in their act. And they are the escape artists."

"What do you think though?"

"I think that it is possible. One has to know what they are doing," Angela replied. "And not to forget to make a grand show of it." She looked at Charlie and asked, "Why do you ask? Did Jay say something?"

"Just that you seemed to hide," Charlie replied as if he weren't sure what to call it. "I know you're pretty good and you know the business but it's like… I can't quite put my finger on it."

Angela saw that she might be in a bit of hot water. She replied, "I get that a lot. Some of those new age people think I brim with positive energy or something like that. Sometimes I just look off especially when I am giving my full attention to something."

Charlie gave a slight nod as they both walked onto the stage. Angela waited while Charlie strapped Jay to the table and checked the bindings. They were on there pretty tight. She grew concerned about the ability to slip them. She knew she could and that was with a little bit of help with her mojo or plain skill. She had gotten out of worse places than that. This was pretty extreme.

"As you can see these are really. Very tight," Jay was saying.

"I can see that," Angela murmured as she finished.

"That you young lady, you may take your seat," Jay replied after giving a slight nod.

Angela walked to the side of the stage and stayed in the wings. She watched as Charlie closed the curtains and noticed Vernon watching the show. Charlie lit the firecracker that would start the countdown for the clock. She narrowed her eyes slightly when she noticed Charlie moving offstage but in a different direction. She couldn't follow as she was stuck watching the silhouette of Jay struggling to slip the bindings.

The fire burnt through the ropes and Angela watched the blades come down. At the same time, she muttered the incantation Sherlock advised her to use first. The theatre was pitch black and no one was paying attention otherwise they would have seen her eyes glow. Suddenly Jay pulls back the curtain looking fine.

It was as she feared and knew deep down. There was something going on that was making Jay able to do that feat. The source though… She looked at Vernon and he was still in his seat. Then there was a scream and she followed it along with Jay to the source. She didn't have to look at Jay to know that he had received the equivalent to a punch in the gut.

On the floor was Charlie. She could see blood and they were coming from stab wounds. She edged forward slightly to get a better look and her eyes scanned for anything related to the body. She couldn't really pad the body down since she wasn't a cop and that would just look bad anyway. She could detect the faintest hints of mojo that had been worked and silently gave another point to Sherlock since he said she had to make sure first before accusations. She taught him that one.

Looking at Jay, she could see the look of pain on his face at his best friend lying there dead. "Charlie," he murmured in a pained tone.

Angela glanced at Vernon who joined them. This was going to be difficult. She caught Liam lurking around and made a slight motion for him to stay away. She could tell though that he had something. She offered a hug to Jay and it was accepted whole heartedly.

Normally Angela didn't do the hugging unless she was familiar and comfortable with the person. Yet given that she had done this undercover stuff before and she had to actually lie about feelings… it wasn't too much of a big deal to return the affection. Besides she genuinely did like Jay and she could understand his pain. "I'm sorry," was all that she could say.

_… Sometimes the lie becomes reality. Yet it always sucks when bad things happen anyway even if you learn to anticipate them. Then you have to lie with your reactions. So in the end it all feels like one big fat lie._

_ There is one thing that doesn't lie. That is how you feel. It is the only thing aside from figuring things out for yourself that is the only true freedom anyone has. I know I am one who believes in the power of choice and the lies I've had to use… my choice but it doesn't make it hurt any less…_

"I need you to help me," Jay said after he released Angela.

Angela studied Jay and noted a change in his demeanor. This might be the chance to open up. "Anything."

"Can you…"

"Go on a little faith? I can do that. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

_… It certainly is a bit of a circus considering now that I might have to keep playing the person that I adopted when we started this case. I know that it will be frustrating for the boys since they can't address me like they normally would. Playing the con aka the lie sucks big time. It does every time I have to play a cover other than my usual._

_ Jay dropped the charges on the boys. That was a good thing since I know that Dean is agitated just being behind bars and Sam… I am not sure what to think about that. Sam has always been a deep thinker when given the chance and I believe he has thought quite a bit about Ruby and what she said and maybe a few things about this case._

_ Bobby once said that we think alike. I personally find that ridiculous since there are things that we definitely don't agree on. I'm pragmatic… at least I think so but I am also a bleeding heart. Sam is just Sam. He is the one that is more caring than me. That I am sure of it. Sam is the gentle one and no doubt he does have a heart of a lion and yes I am using that old cliché but it fits._

_ Sam has always been the one to look at the emotional side of things and willing to share. Dean is the opposite. Yeah he will share things but only after it nearly consumes him or he knows that to share is his only option and he suffers through chick flick moments. I know this because I've seen it and I hope that he will be able to come to me and eventually learn to deal on his own but in a positive way._

_ At the moment though with the problem of this death transference thing… I feel like something ominous will be telling in the events that follow. Now that the boys know I was right in that it wasn't Jay and Charlie is dead… there is only Vernon. The thing is, I never got anything off of Vernon. No vibes, no nothing. Perhaps my ability to 'sniff out' the supernatural is failing me._

_ Sherlock, the old biddy, made it clear that I am out of practice. He usually makes it a point to point out my shortcomings. The geek knows more than I do and I'm older than he is. I digress though. Just the fact that I know something is there but I can't pinpoint means that I am either failing or I am not strong enough, or that is enough to rattle me considering that Ruby has hounded me about being strong enough to face the coming storm. The question that does plague me from time to time ever since I came home is if I am strong enough to do what is expected of me._

_ As of now… I don't know. I can't tell if it was Charlie or Vernon or even Charlie and Vernon together. I am at a loss and I hope I can gain some perspective on this. I don't know…_

Standing there in the motel facing the boys, it almost felt like it was being interrogated. It sort of brought memories of the inquisition that she was a part of. It was an interesting time period since it was in the days of converting the native heathens to civilization in the 1600s. She was one that was actually being interrogated under the suspicion that she might be a demon. The very idea had made her want to laugh at the time.

It felt the same now there only this time she was being interrogated by the silent looks mostly shooting from Dean. Sam was more subdued in his query but she could see the hint of annoyance. It was obvious that Liam decided to goad him a little when he went to check on the bail and to fill them in. She should have known since Liam was a lot like Sacha in that he loved picking out the pressure points and then giving a little squeeze. It was in his nature to do so.

Sam though was pretty composed as he said, "Jay, thanks for dropping the charges."

"You mind telling us why you did?" Dean added his two cents while casting a look at Angela. He didn't get much since she was standing beside Jay and hence was still in her cover so to speak. Well this was going to be easy.

"We have to talk," Jay said.

The conversation found them at the bar and Jay went on to describe what happened in the show. It was supported by a confirmation from Angela and she didn't need to be psychic or use her mind thing to figure out that Liam filled them in with what he could. She played with the thin red straw that was in her ice water. As much as she would have liked to have a drink, she still had to appear normal and alcohol did slow her senses down a little. If there was a problem, she didn't need the aggravation of not being quick enough.

Jay took a sip of the drink he ordered as he was saying, "I was just a kid when we first met. All I knew was how to cheat at cards - Charlie got me out of more scrapes than I can count. Hell, I would've been dead by the age of twenty if it hadn't been for him. He was more than my friend, he was my brother." He then looked at Angela, "You on the other hand seem to know finer points aside from cheating at cards."

"I've worked the cards all my life," Angela supplied in a quiet voice.

Sam looked at her and then at Jay. He knew that she was there to help their case and in the role she… fell into and she was good at it. He had to admit that Dean was right in that she could make a lie sound like the truth if she had to. "I'm sorry Jay."

"Look, I should've listened to you guys when you told me that my show was killing people," Jay interrupted.

"Well it's not like you pulled the trigger," Dean offered.

"Well someone did," Jay replied. He looked at the three pairs of eyes looking at him. "I wanna find out who did this to Charlie. So I'll do whatever you guys say, just tell me what to do." He wanted to find out who did this. Charlie was his best friend after all and he had been there for him for a long time. Looking at Angela and then the boys, it was like they could relate.

He also picked up something that he missed the last time. It was more of a feeling and a few looks shot by the taller of the two boys towards Angela. He could tell that the taller one had a thing for her and either he was trying to hide it or he didn't know. He also had the feeling that they knew each other but it was just a feeling. She was focused on the situation at hand but he could see that she was aware of the taller one's gaze.

Angela was tempted to say something at the moment but she wasn't sure of what to say. She could understand the feeling. She knew that feeling of revenge very well. In the back recesses of her mind, deep down, she wanted revenge against the demons that tormented her boys and her. She was last on the list to garner revenge but the desire was there.

Sam noticed that the silence could become awkward since Jay seemed to be studying Angela. He had the feeling that Jay may have guessed the truth about her. He took the conversation back on track, "Jay, whoever's doing this, they like you. They're probably close to you. Did Charlie and Vernon get along?"

Jay thought about it for a moment after noticing that Angela was studying him and listening to every word. "No, no. It's not Vernon."

Angela studied Jay and thought about it. She wondered if it was Vernon but her gut was telling her that it wasn't. In fact it had been screaming at her that it was Charlie. Now that she ahd some time to think in the turmoil, it was still screaming at her that it was Charlie. She listened and thought about it while Sam said, "Charlie and Vernon were your family, Jay."

"He's the only one that makes sense. And now Charlie's gone," Dean added feeling a bit awkward about the whole thing.

"Maybe but maybe not," Angela finally said, taking the opening that was there. When the three men looked at her, she continued, "Here's the thing about family, the loyalty factor. It usually works when you have people who are really close knit; maybe they worked together most of their lives and developed close bonds." It was flakey but made a point… sort of.

"She's right," Jay answered. "They butted heads sometimes but they could never do that to each other."

"I know that Smith and Wesson, the company I roll with occasionally had an argument here and there but they never went at it to kill each other. They would do anything for each other." Angela looked at the three men as she made her point. She could tell that Sam was thoughtful about it and Dean was sort of considering her words. He was just more stubborn about admitting things.

Jay looked at Angela. It was like she understood his relationship with Charlie and Vernon. They had been together their whole lives and yeah they had their bickering moments but they were bound together. The way she said it, it was like she was a part of that group too but she didn't seem to consider herself a part of it. That was strange to him since he couldn't imagine anyone not liking someone like her. Heck the tall one, Sam looked at her like he wanted to kiss her and talk to her but couldn't decide which one to do. "She's right. Vernon could never do something like this."

Dean heard what Angela was saying. If he had to venture a guess, she was saying that Vernon wasn't the one that they were after. Yet the Charlie guy was dead and that narrowed the scope of suspects. "See the thing about real magic is that it's a whole lot like crack."

"People do surprising things once they get a taste of it," Sam finished. He couldn't even look at Angela when he said that. It wasn't that he thought she would go dark side. He believed she was a good person. It just… felt wrong to say it in front of her.

Angela saw the way Sam said that. She knew he wasn't thinking about her misusing her abilities. They had this discussion before but it was a sticking point in many things. She said, "But it does boil down to choice. People can touch the stuff but it does come down to how they use it."

"What are you talking that Spiderman thing about great power?" Dean shot a look at Angela. It was not really the time to be talking about those shades of grey that seemed to get them into trouble quite a bit.

"Just making a point," Angela replied calmly. She looked Dean in the eye, _Dean, I am sure that it's not Vernon. It's Charlie. I can't explain it but… it's like your famous gut._

Dean heard Angela's voice in his head and the urge to freak out was great. He resisted though and listened to what she was saying. It was freaky but it didn't hurt like when Andy sent him those images. It was like listening to her talk but she wasn't moving her mouth. He had a brief and amusing thought go through.

_Ah don't go there Dean. If Sam isn't speaking of it then neither am I._

_ You have to ruin the fun don't you._ Out loud Dean said, "Well in this case, there is one suspect left and I'm sorry Jay."

Jay shook his head at the idea that Vernon may be behind this. It was inconceivable to think that he would be capable of it. He looked at Angela and then at the boys. "Well you better be damn sure about this. Vernon's all I got left."

"We just have to confront him and get him to stop," Angela replied as if it were a simple thing.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. It was tempting to counter that simple statement but they didn't. Dean did manage to say, "Okay let's come up with a plan."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Charlie is dead and Jay is considering that Sam and Dean are telling the truth and Angie is still on the case in her role. What is the plan? Stay tuned for more Do You Believe in Magic?...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I don't know aingeal. I mean your boy Deano seems pretty adamant about shutting this Vernon down and don't get all smiting on me but I'm inclined to agree."

Angela looked at Liam as they made their way to where Charlie's room and personal effects were stored. The next of kin was Vernon and Jay but nothing was touched. She wanted to look at Charlie's personal effects since her gut was screaming at her about that and the spell Sherlock did worked. "Actually I'm inclined to agree with you on the note that Charlie is dead and Vernon is the only viable suspect…"

"Listen to ya… talking like a crime scene investigator. I've seen that show. It rocks."

Angela gave a slight smile as she pulled a set of gloves from her jacket pocket. "Actually I was a crime scene investigator. Kind of a part time job along with tutoring at a prestigious So Cal university."

"Don't ya ever sleep?"

"Well I didn't get into tutoring until I was asked to help a student having trouble in philosophy," Angela explained as she put the gloves on not wanting to leave trace and for some strange reason wearing latex gloves or any kind of rubber gloves shielded against any potential cursed things or hexes. "Even then I kept the job. You'd be surprised at how many crimes are caused by the supernatural."

Liam watched as Angela fiddled with the lock to get the door open. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching and would report them. "Really? Mysterious circumstances?"

"Actually," Angela began as she pried the door open and watched it glide open, "Those are what draws the hunters. It's the actual crimes of assault and battery, armed robbery… those kinds of things that are the mask for us."

Liam nodded in an impressed fashion. "You really are one of them CSIs."

"Like I said, I was one on the job." Angela walked into the room and stood in the center to take in the surroundings. It was surprising how knowledge from past jobs came back. It really was like riding a bike as the saying went. Some things weren't like riding a bike since she did them every day like wielding Absolution, which was still in her room. "It's why I have a great respect for my manic depressive librarian. He's a bookworm but also a scientist."

Liam looked around. He noted all the posters and odds and ends that a magician would have collected over the years. He was familiar with the usual tricks that the cons would play back in Ireland to earn a quick buck; it was like the shell game that he played once to earn a few coin to help out. This kind of thing though… it was different. "Well I guess even our world operates in science."

"Science is just the instrument that is used to explain the world that has been in existence for over thousands of years. Back then it was stories and magic… At least for humans," Angela replied as she looked around. She felt that she should have a field kit with her but in this case that wouldn't be necessary. She just needed to use the sniffer.

"Yeah well magic has been around since the beginning back to the day God created the world."

"Science is just a different way of explaining things like magic does," Angela replied smiling. She turned to see Liam reach out to touch something. "Hey, put your gloves on."

Liam snorted at that and pulled out the latex gloves she had been given. He put them on his hands. "So much trouble. Now tell me why I'm with you on this and not say… Sam?"

"What do you mean by that?" Angela started pulling things out of a drawer that belonged to Charlie. She began inspecting them and muttering the spell chants on to detect any use of mojo that could indicate that her gut wasn't giving her a false reading.

Liam made sure his gloves were on and started looking through personal effects. He pulled out random things and began sniffing around. He replied with a slight smirk, "Oh just thinking that ya would want to spend time with him. He may be a bonehead about how he feels but he does care about you."

Angela made a slight face at that. She finally said, "It is because he sees me as a sister. I can work with that."

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie," Liam replied. His eyes flickered like he was going to change as he sniffed out for mojo. "You and I both know that it's killing ya to be there and not be acknowledged for it."

"Oh please, you are so wrong about that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Liam looked up and noticed that Angela was purposely not looking at him. He could tell that she was in some sort of pain at being in love with Sam. He was just teasing her about it not coming back in return but he was astute enough to see that he may have hit a nerve with her. "Oh I get it. Ya know I read a story somewhere's back home about a warrior aingeal like you. She was noble in heart and soul and she had this capacity to love even though she was fighting everything. Sad thing is she thought she couldn't be loved in return."

Angela said nothing but listened as she worked her way through Charlie's things. She was familiar with this story except a certain archangel had told it to her and made it clear on a few points. The fact that Liam could see it and even Dean thought she was stupid for thinking that meant that she was showing more than what she had ever intended to show. Dean tried to be humorous about it but she knew he was being serious…

_It was a late night and it was her turn to do a patrol. It had sort of become the norm… oh what the hell it was the norm since Angela was adamant about protecting Hibah. Ares may have given his word but there were the other things out there. Her chief worry was Crowley._

_ She knew him and his tendencies. He had wanted the tablet but didn't get it. He would have to know that Alistair knew about Hibah. That kind of thing just didn't sit to slow cook on the back burner of gossip and rumors. She was also worried that someone would guess Hibah's other half. She could feel the girl's grace and was grateful that Sherlock managed to keep that under wraps with his charm. Yet there was always that one that would find out and things could literally go to hell._

_ She patrolled and ended up finding Dean who was lounging on his sweetheart looking up at the sky and drinking a beer. Sam was nowhere in sight indicating that he was probably asleep or making a run. She checked her watch and noted the time. She sauntered up to stand next to the hunter and was pleased that he hadn't jumped when she said, "Out for a nightcap this late?"_

_ "Something like that."_

_ "Nightmares again?"_

_ "No, just trying to relax." Dean took a sip and then turned to look at her. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to not burst out laughing when your brother says something that belongs on Casa Erotica?" He looked a little frustrated but also amused at the thought that Sam had actually did some dirty talk._

_ "Not really." Angela didn't say anything more knowing that Dean would eventually explain._

_ "I mean I get the kid talking in his sleep and some of it was stuff that I don't even know what it was about. He's been doing that since he was a kid," Dean rambled on. He took another sip of his beer. "Just now though and even I think that… Please don't get mad."_

_ "Mad at what?"_

_ Dean sighed a bit, "He was dreaming about you again. I swear for a smart guy, he is such a bonehead."_

_ Angela nodded knowing where this was going. She hoped that the shadows would hide any traces of blushing that might crop up. "Oh."_

_ "Yeah and I'm not sure but I think he was thinking of James Bond or something. Some of the words… it was like he was in the movie. Had me thinking about the dress and I so don't want to go there."_

_ Angela chuckled and said, "Well I know that you only mean to flirt with me." She sighed a bit and said, "It's… a bit embarrassing but you and I both know that he'll never see me beyond what he does now."_

_ "Don't be stupid Angie. He's slow. He's the dumbest smart person ever especially when it comes to you. The fact he's willing to rip someone's heart out when they look at you the wrong way says a lot. He just…"_

_ "I know Dean and it won't change."_

_ "At least show him."_

_ "I do that but I am not going to make him feel obligated. Maybe it will pass."_

_ Dean snorted at that. "Fat chance of that sister. You love him and that kind of thing won't go away. Feelings don't go away. He'll get there but I get it if you want to eventually move on. Can't expect you to wait forever."_

Angela made a slight face at that memory. True she would like to build something with Sam but she felt that it wasn't in the cards. Such a thing could be poisonous in terms of the other side finding out and using it as leverage. It was a weak argument since they knew she would defend the boys to the death anyway. Still it was enough to make her pause a moment and Liam bringing it up… She said, "I heard that story. Unfortunately the warrior woman was right. Some things have to be denied in order to keep them safe because they mean so much."

"Don't be so noble," Liam replied as he pulled a movie poster out. Actually it was a poster for a show dating back to the 60's. He thought that impressive and eyed it impressively. "If anything you deserve quite a bit of love in return and I know the wee bairn you took care of helped with that."

Angela looked when Liam made a really bad impression of a Scottish accent. She couldn't help but give a slight smile at that. She sobered though and said, "Hibah was a gift."

"I can tell. And this thing you have with Sam… I say be persistent. But that's just me. I got a good feeling," Liam replied with a smile. He turned back to continue searching.

Angela said nothing but studied Liam. They got along well and she liked him. They had a shared interest in music and the arts. It was how Liam saw the world, like it was one elaborate piece of art. He was also funny when he wanted to be and was good at the jokes like she was. It was like having a kindred spirit or a really good friend.

Looking back over the personal effects Angela ventured over towards a small box that was tucked in a trunk. As soon as she touched it, she felt her senses tingle. It was an old, old tick she had. It's what enabled her to sense out the supernatural when she hunted. It had proved useful when she had a few close calls before she met the boys…

_The alleyway was dark. It was supposed to be a quick visit to the apothecary to get some more herbs for the spell that Father Thomas wanted to teach her. She still found it humorous that a priest was interested in helping creatures like her and her father hunt down things like them in order to protect people. Father Thomas did say that one must be judged for who they are, not what they are._

_ It was going down that alleyway that she sensed it. It wasn't the first time this happened. It happened before on a hunt. She was able to pick up when the fugly was going to attack and reacted and in the end what could have been death to her father was a minor injury and a dead fugly._

_ She paused when she first felt it and looked behind her. There was nothing so she continued forward. When it happened again she turned around. It was close. It was close and… She ducked just in time to avoid being beheaded by one of those crazy hunters, the ones from the seventh line. She whirled and defended herself…_

Angela breathed slowly as she ran her gloved hands over the box. It was nondescript in appearance but she was getting that tick loud and clear. This had to be what they were looking for. "I think I found something."

"Me too."

Angela raised her brow at that but her focus was on the box. Slowly she opened the lid and her eyes widened a bit. She recognized what it was right away. She had seen different versions of this and it all depended upon what it was used for. Using one hand she slowly lifted it out of the box and set the box down. She saw the insignia that denoted who wrote the thing. She could barely suppress a slight gasp. "The black grimmoiré of Aliyah," she whispered.

Angela couldn't believe at what she was looking at. This grimmoiré was supposed to have been destroyed in the showdown between Aliyah and the hunters sent to kill her. There were two books, the black grimmoiré and the book of the goddess or the Book of the Triple Moon. They were both written by Aliyah, the latter before she turned evil. The showdown destroyed her and her book supposedly but she was looking at proof that it was there. "This is trouble."

She stood up and was going to face Liam when something hit her hard across the back of the head. She fell forward and dropped the book next to where Liam was unconscious. Looking down at her was a young man looking rather sorry he had to do what he had to do.

* * *

The blackness faded away and Angela became aware of something tied across her chest. She blinked to clear the fuzziness from her head and looked down to find that she was bound with rope. It looked identical to what had been used to hang Jeb Dexter. It was tied pretty tight meaning that she was going to have a heck of a time trying to slip it if she could undo the ropes tied around her wrists behind her back.

Looking down she saw Liam on the ground. There was a nasty cut on his head and she couldn't tell but there might be a nasty welt. Anything else to incapacitate she couldn't see. She felt her throat convulse with worry.

"He'll be all right. Maybe a nasty headache and a little trouble breathing but otherwise okay."

Angela looked up to see a young looking man with bright blue eyes. She studied him and replied, "Well that's good. I dislike writing letters home."

"Charming." The young man looked at Angela. His eyes narrowed in surprise and curiosity. "You know, I wonder if you really are interested in the art of magic."

Angela looked up at the young man. She took a really good look. The one thing that stood out was a scar over the eye. She recognized that scar. She had never been able to get that scar out of her mind since it was rather unique. It didn't resemble anything like hers that, according to Dean, made her look gorgeous. She replied, "Oh I love magic… just as long as it doesn't kill people… Charlie."

Charlie smiled at Angela with a sort of boyish smile. "You really are intelligent as well as beautiful. I was right on that account."

"Well what can I say? Being smart does give you a step up." Angela continued to look up as she struggled against the ropes. "I can't say the same for you though. What are you doing messing with stuff like that?"

"Funny that you should be asking me this question," Charlie countered. He stood in front of her and looked at her. "You seemed to think that it couldn't be possible; that there was no such thing as real magic."

"What can I say? Last night's show was a real eye opener for me," Angela replied as she twisted her wrists to try and slip the knots. They were tied pretty tight and she knew that she might have some rope burn. "Hearing those two boys… I put two and two together."

"But what made you think that it was me? Unless you have dabbled in the stuff before and recognized it." Charlie bent over to get into her face and look at her in the eye. "I think you have dabbled in this before."

Angela looked back into Charlie's eyes. She knew she couldn't outwardly lie since he was a con like she was. She could though not reveal the truth or tell half-truths and as long as she didn't tip her hand, she might find out something that might be useful. She looked at Charlie in the eye and scrutinized the man until she decided to answer, "What makes you think that I experience in these matters?"

"Don't play coy."

"I'm not. Just asking an honest question." Angela shrugged her shoulders to hide the fact that she was trying to manipulate the ropes. "After all I could have just as easily read up on the subject after what had happened."

"But you suspected that I had something to do with it. How could you when I was presumed dead?" Charlie held his arms out in a questioning gesture. He smiled at Angela. He really did like her. She was intelligent as well as beautiful. "Plus you seemed to recognize this."

Angela continued to sit still as she watched Charlie pull out the book she had found. "What makes you think that?"

"Why don't we stop pretending?" Charlie took a couple of steps forward. "You recognized this book. You know what it is so that tells me that you have experience in matters like these. So I find it strange that you pretend not to know but I could guess why. I mean such a thing like this… It's like a bright beacon to someone familiar to this."

"What is it?" Angela decided to play cute since she just couldn't help it right now. Also she didn't want to tip her hand even though Charlie knew that she was familiar with spell work and the like. Of course he didn't know how much nor did he know about her source.

"Don't insult my intelligence. Even when you whisper, you can be heard. A gasp can say much even when there are no words." Charlie stood there looking at her with the book in his hands. He ran his hands lovingly over the cover. "You wear gloves and touch it, almost like you are afraid of it; of what it may do to you."

"More likely it was handle with care since I will admit that I have seen real magic before. So… maybe I was just being careful," Angela countered back. She wriggled her fingers and touched the ropes. The knot still hadn't loosened.

"And you know that this belonged to Aliyah," Charlie countered. He held it up and held it like it was a sacred book. "The spells in here… they are astounding. The stuff I've been working all my life doesn't hold a candle to what is within this book. Then again you have an idea don't you?"

"I don't know. All I know are stories. Aliyah was supposed to be pure myth in Wiccan lore but also a disgrace… according to the legends," Angela replied in a matter of fact tone.

"And her knowledge is very real and in my possession," Charlie replied as he put the book back into the box it was in. "And now I aim to use it to live forever and I won't be alone in that endeavor."

"You mean Jay."

"Yes and Vernon. We were great and we could be again." Charlie put the box back into his trunk. He picked up the set of tarot cards and thumbed through them. "Your friend was lucky he didn't touch these. Would have been a shame if something happened by accident."

"You know there is a saying about tarot. It is a journey of life; a picture of how a person journeys through life through change, static living and all that. Some are related to karma and it can be visited back tenfold."

"Oh no doubt. Those douche bags did get what they deserve." Charlie looked at Angela and walked towards her. "You know, you would make an excellent assistant and fellow magician. And I can do better so that you can keep this beauty forever."

"Sounds tempting but I make a good living with Smith and Wesson," Angela replied, "Besides I'm not in the business of killing people."

"You might change your mind when those crow's feet start to come in." Charlie smiled as he locked up the book in the trunk he had it in. "Well I have a show to keep. You two will sit tight here for a while and maybe I'll decide not to kill your friend here." He started towards the door and paused. He looked at Angela for a moment and added, "By the way, there's no way you're going to be able to slip those. I know a few things."

Angela watched the smirk on Charlie's face before he left. She knew he was right because the minute she managed to work a bit of it loose, it tightened. He was using spell work on the rope. She narrowed her eyes and when she was gone, she let out a grunt of frustration. She looked down at Liam and said, "You can stop pretending to be dead. He's gone."

Liam didn't open his eyes until after he said, "Good. I was tired of pretending to sleep. You know you meet some interesting characters aingeal."

Angela snorted as she rubbed her fingers on the knots. "Yeah well I seem to be a magnet for trouble. You've seen the trouble I've gotten my boys into." She grunted in frustration when the knots tightened. "Damn he has them hexed."

"Well ya better figure something out cause your boys are walking into a powerful boyo," Liam replied as he rolled over. "I noticed he had the cards. So that's how he did it eh?"

Angela shook her shoulders. It was like a python. The more she struggled the tighter the ropes got. She rolled her eyes at that even though it was constricting her breathing and making ligature marks on her wrists. Well at least she knew how to get out of this mess. "Yeah but he's not that strong."

Liam studied Angela as she gave a final jerk and then relaxed and lowered her head. When she brought her head up, her eye were amber gold orbs as she muttered something. He raised his brow as the ropes holding her fell away and she stood up to kick them away. He found that his had been undone at the same time and accepted the hand up. "Well that was impressive."

Angela gave a slight smile as she walked over to the trunk and opened it as she had taught Hibah. She took the box out, not worried about the power. It was a special type of box. She turned towards Liam and handed it over. "Here take this to Sherlock. He'll know what to do with it."

Liam accepted it. He was familiar with the librarian, at least through the conversation he overheard. He had an address too. "No problem."

"Thank you… for everything," Angela replied, her eyes back to their tawny color. She looked at Liam with a pensive expression.

Liam gave a nod. Oh they had a connection but more like that of comrades in arms. That was all they had and he had the feeling that he was one of those destined to help the earthbound angel on her journey. He nodded, "Go. They'll need you."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie and Liam are in trouble and Charlie thinks she is like him. Now she has to try to get to the boys in time. Keep watching for the conclusion of Do You Believe in Magic?...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"This isn't right, Charlie. What you're doing. Somewhere, you know that." Jay looked at his friend Charlie, younger, like when they were young. It was rather… amazing and yet it was wrong.

At first he thought it was Vernon and he started having his doubts by the way Vernon responded to his accusations. Then Charlie showed up looking like he was twenty-eight. He then revealed that he had found a book and tried the spells.

The gift of immortality was a gift and it was tempting. Charlie made a compelling case and even said that he was there for him and did it because Dexter and Vance had made a fool of him. Yet there was something about it that was all wrong to Jay. Charlie had killed people to make this happen. Vernon though seemed to be drawn in by this.

"I know I don't wanna come back alone," Charlie said. He looked sad as he said that knowing that more likely this was not going to be received well. Yet he loved Jay; they were brothers. "To start all over alone. Well we won't be alone. That lovely young lady we met will join us. She understands us."

Jay looked at Charlie as well as Vernon, "You spoke to her?"

"Of course. She understands us Jay," Charlie wheedled. "She knows how we feel."

"Jay. We can be young again," Vernon said, "And Angela will be our protégé."

"The three of us together. Vital and alive!" Charlie continued with a smile, "Forever and we won't be alone."

"Not so fast."

All three men turned to see Sam and Dean enter the theatre and climb the stairs to the stage. Jay followed Dean's lead when he motioned for him and Vernon to step aside. "Immortality huh? That's a neat trick. Aside from the fact that from what I gather you kidnapped someone."

"It's not a trick. It's magic," Charlie corrected. With a snap he had a noose around Dean's neck, yanking him off his feet.

The move had been quick that Sam blinked but it was reflexive to bring up his gun and shoot. It was unexpected that Charlie would catch it in his mouth and say, "Hey, bullet catch. I've been working on that. Oh by the way, I didn't kidnap that pretty and talented angel. She agreed to help us out… after a little persuasion." It was a lie but it would serve a purpose.

"Get, him!" Dean gasped for air as he struggled. _Damn Angie. Now would be a very good time for you to show up and do your thing._

Sam was thinking the same thing when Charlie disappeared and he spotted him near the Table of Death. He had no reason to believe that Angela would help in this endeavor of immortality. For one thing, she was the real deal in that and sometimes the job made her miserable because of that. Another thing was she understood this whole life for a life thing and she knew that this was not something that was inherently good. She would probably equate that to that crazy doctor he and Dean had locked up and buried in the ground.

Looking at Charlie, he approached and ordered, "Let him go. Now!"

"Just leave me and my friends alone and leave that pretty angel alone," Charlie replied. "She has talent and I want to help her develop it."

Sam felt his lip twitch. He felt angry because this guy had her stashed somewhere probably and had the idea to force her to do something that would make her life miserable… probably more like hell. The added fact was that he was also choking his brother. He shook his head, "She'll never take that route."

"You seem pretty sure of it and you only met her what, yesterday?"

"You'd be surprised how much you can find out about a person when you spend five minutes with them," was all Sam would allow. "Now let him go."

"No."

"I said now."

"My you do have a temper," Charlie taunted. When Sam took a step closer, he motioned for him to stop. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Get… him… Sam," Dean struggled to get out as the noose tightened some more. He tugged on it to get his fingers in to prevent him from being choked but it seemed to tighten every time he struggled.

Charlie looked at Sam and gave a smile, "Seems like you have little to nothing here."

"I wouldn't count on that."

Sam and Charlie turned to see Angela run in. She took a look at Dean and said a spell chant and at the same moment her eyes glittered. The noose loosened up a bit but she couldn't get it undone; not with Charlie still pulling the strings. She stood there looking at Charlie and said, "The game is up Charlie."

Charlie looked at her with appraisal. "Very good," he said. He clapped in a mocking sort of fashion. "So you found a way to slip the ropes."

"Let's just say that I know a few things too," Angela replied staring at Charlie. "Now let him go."

Sam recognized the tone of voice. It sounded calm and polite but hidden underneath… it made his moments of beating up douche bags on her behalf look like a cat fight. She was pissed. He stole a look at Jay and Vernon and noticed that they were astonished that he was able to do what she did.

"Let him go Charlie," Angela repeated as she advanced.

Charlie kept his eye on her as she advanced. "You know, it doesn't have to be like this. You can join me and Jay and Vernon. The act will be the best there ever was."

"Somehow I was not very receptive when you tied me up with that rope and knocked out a friend of mine."

"You were snooping."

"And you were presumed dead." Angela glanced at Dean. He was doing okay but she needed to get him down.

"But you never really thought that did you? I noticed that you seemed to be thoughtful over the idea that there really was such a thing as magic," Charlie countered. "You had this funny way of looking at me like you knew."

"You want the honest truth? I suspected," Angela admitted. She took a step forward, "But no concrete proof. Besides it was hard to think that someone like you, Jay or Vernon would be interested in this." She looked at Dean and then at Charlie, "But seriously, this is not the way to go."

Charlie looked at her and replied, "And what is wrong about wanting to live forever with none of the aches and pains."

"It sucks," Angela replied in a matter of fact tone. "All I see is time flying by and heaven forbid you get into a relationship because you don't really age but they do… sounds like it would suck. So do us all a favor and let him go… Now." She stressed the now in a firm tone.

"Alright, I will give it up, the spells, the hexes, this is the last time. I promise," Charlie replied as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

It was quick when Sam tried to take him down with a punch and was pushed onto the Table of Death. The restraints closed around his wrists and ankles and he pulled against him. They cut like the shackles did when Joseph decided he was a punching bag as he struggled to pull against them. He tried harder as he noticed the rope starting to burn that would release the other end, the pointy end of business.

At the same time Charlie used his abilities to send Angela flying backwards and into some tables. He looked at the pile of tables and shook his head. "It's a shame that you decided not to come along for the ride. You have such potential."

Jay was stunned by the whole thing. This wasn't the Charlie he knew. What he was doing, it was wrong. He put his hand into his pockets and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to like what he was about to do.

Dean felt the noose starting to tighten again. _Damn he took Angie out._ He knew that he was in trouble and Sam was in even worse trouble with that Table of Death. He gritted out a mutter, "Come on Angie. Do your thing."

Charlie was looking at the pile of debris. "Don't tell me you're dead. That would be a shame."

"That would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

Angela was standing behind Charlie. She was breathing heavily while sporting a cut to her brow. It was a glistening red and her hair was disheveled. She breathed deeply as she hissed and twisted her head to work out the kinks, "That actually hurt."

"Impossible," Charlie replied.

"It's magic," Angela replied. She raced over to try and help Sam since that was the more immediate concern. She didn't expect to be tossed and she hit the side of the Table of Death hard. She landed with a thump.

"Angie," Sam's voice was heard.

Charlie looked at them. "Again I am sorry you chose two strangers over this. Trying to have a moral high ground with a talent like yours… not really in the cards. Now you will watch them die."

Angela shook her head trying to clear it. She could hear the boys struggling when she heard a slight gasp. She looked up and blinked and saw Charlie looking like he was having a hard time breathing. The hand that had been pressed to his abdomen came back in blood.

Slowly she stood up and looked over. She saw Jay take out a knife that was clean in one hand and in the other he pulled out the deck of tarot cards. She knew what had happened even as she went to grab the rope while Dean dropped to his feet. She muttered something and the bindings holding Sam came undone just as the rope burnt through.

She held on while Sam rolled out. When he was clear, she let it go. At this point she didn't care if they saw she was not the average girl. She sort of gave that up the moment she let loose her own version of spells and the like to keep Dean from choking to death and she literally seemed to disappear and reappear with Charlie. So… really not much worth hiding.

"Jay. You pick these strangers over me?"

Angela didn't hear much of else as she looked at Charlie's body on the ground. She was acutely aware that Jay was standing with her and looking at Charlie. She didn't need to ask if the boys were okay. She knew that they were. Whether or not she was okay was something else. She just looked at Charlie's body.

Sam and Dean looked at Angela as she stared at the body of the downed magician. At first they thought that she was waiting for it to do something like come back to life or something like that. At a closer look, Sam noticed something was different about the look Angela was giving. It was almost thoughtful but it was mingled with the expression that maybe she wasn't sure of what to think. It also looked emotionless but not the looks that he hated when she couldn't decide what to express. It made Sam feel like there was something that happened but even he couldn't figure it out.

* * *

"You know I didn't think you had it in you but it seems like you're pretty well on your way."

Angela looked out the window and held the mug in her hands. She really didn't need it anymore since she was fine but it made her feel better. She still had a thing about drinking it in front of people that were more or less human but then again… She turned and looked at her unwelcome guest, "I've always been well on the way. I just do things my way. So what the hell do you want Ruby?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. This armistice thing was getting on her nerves but they both agreed to it since it involved Sam. "Just coming to compliment you. Word gets around when you suddenly show an interest in using your powers."

"I've always had an interest. I am just responsible," Angela replied with a similar air that Sherlock would have and took a sip from her mug.

"Right the whole Spiderman thing but that's not what I am talking about and you know it." Ruby stepped forward to stand nearly toe to toe with Angela. "What I am talking about is playing the role that you are supposed to do. I don't know about you but better late than never considering that thirty-four of them are broken."

"You don't' need to remind me Ruby," Angela replied as she turned to look outside. She couldn't see much but the night seemed to fit her mood and Jay's mood.

She knew that Jay felt like shit. After all he had killed his best friend. It didn't matter how Dean tried to spin it by saying that it was the right thing to do. He killed his best friend. She didn't know if it was sympathy or what but she thought it was shitty too. After all Charlie thought he was giving a gift to the two people he considered family and in essence Jay just threw it back in his face.

That was the sort of problem with this job. It was those tough decisions that just made the whole thing suck. She lost track of how many times she had asked herself the question of why she had to make those decisions and not someone else. This whole thing sucked and she was right in thinking that this town fucked with her usual good sense. It didn't help that she was barely getting over the fact that she had given up her bijoux to her real mother and it hurt… not as bad as it did when Sam died but it hurt all the same.

"In your case you do need reminding."

"Tell it to someone who cares."

"Apparently you do since you decided to go on the radar and actively seek out the seals that are in that poetry crap you like to read. You sucked it up and stepped up to the plate. You're batting now so you can't quit."

Angela pursed her lips. She wanted nothing more to do than fling the mug she had at the demon. It wouldn't cause any lasting damage but it would make her feel good. She didn't though and not because she didn't want the blood to get everywhere. The main reason was because Sam had given it to her. If she threw it, it was like throwing his concern for her feelings back in his face even though he wasn't there to feel it. Oh she knew how Jay felt. Life just plain sucked right now.

Ruby looked at Angela's frame. She couldn't tell what the mood was and while that was a good thing, it was also a scary thing. It was part of that venturing into the unknown and you were setting yourself up to either score or crash and burn. "Look. You above most people know that there are hard choices to be made here. You've done it before."

"Yeah and look at what followed. You're not getting the extra credit here," Angela countered as she took the last gulps of blood. She put the mug on the sink in the bathroom after filling it with water. "I know that the storm is coming Ruby. I'm still in two minds on where you stand."

Ruby narrowed her eyes but warily as Angela advanced towards her. "Come on. I haven't done anything that would make you shoot first and ask questions later. Not that you would ever do that."

Angela advanced looking at Ruby in an appraising manner. Her eyes roamed over the leather jacket and the badass look the demon was wearing. Her face betrayed nothing of her thoughts or feelings. "You are presumptuous. One of the rookie mistakes I occasionally lapse into," she said as she leaned in close to take a look at the demon.

Ruby eyed Angela warily as she watched the dhampir look at her. She had seen that look before but coming from someone who was a professed enemy… it was rather creepy. "So what are ya? Miss Perfectionist?"

Angela stopped her examination of Ruby and locked her eyes onto the demon's eyes. "No. Just piqued at the thought of you mentioning a rookie mistake." She stood back half a step and relaxed her pose slightly. "Besides we have history."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Ruby, I don't need a lecture on the significance of what is happening since I've had it all before. I know that what I have done is going to have some repercussions. That is the way of it."

"And you're going after seals that Lilith will most likely go over." Ruby crossed her arms over her chest more as a means to get her usual feeling back. Having Angela look at her unnerved her and she wondered if it had something to do with the fact that Absolution was stepping up to the plate or something. "Now going after the bitch… that is what you should be doing. You really are the only one that is capable."

Angela rolled her eyes slightly at that. "You keep saying that. God knows that I'll keep hearing it." She crossed her arms like Ruby and studied the demon. "I know that Lilith is the key. I know she will go after the seals. Which ones, I haven't quite got figured out."

"And here I was thinking that you were the expert in poetry," Ruby shot back.

"That's the thing: I know the expert." Angela looked long and hard into Ruby's eyes. "Unfortunately I have to do the work myself. But I've always liked a challenge. Now if you don't have anything better to do, I have some things to do."

Ruby narrowed her eyes, "Like what? Stay here in Magic Town and play with some cards?"

Angela had walked away from Ruby. Her eyes lighted on the leather bound book that was on her bed. To the outside eye it looked like one of those leather history tomes. She knew what it was though and she was surprised that it was there when she came in that night…

_ The room was dark as Angela came into the room. She always had the habit of leaving the light off. Most would say it was stupid but when you had the ability to see in the dark, it becomes a moot point. She was able to see that something was amiss in the room._

_ She didn't turn on the light but headed to where she sensed it. It seemed that her practice from earlier was still running on its high. Then again maybe it was the rush of being able to do what it did best again that kept it going. Either way, she knew that what was on her bed was something that had power within it. The thing was it didn't seem like a threat; she didn't pick that up even though that was kind of silly since that it was whoever wielded the object was the dangerous one._

_ Going over to her bed, she found the book along with a letter on parchment. She picked it up and glanced at it. She couldn't help but chuckle at it as she read: 'Hey Aingeal, I figured that I would just leave this here note as a good-bye rather than say it in person. I know ya got a lot to think about and don't be going trying to figure out how I do that. We all have our secrets and ya know that saying about a magician never tells. Anyway I have the black book and will be taking it to yer friend Sherlock. So no worries about that. I do have something for ya and one that I had been meaning ta give ya for a while but I didn't want to raise suspicions…'_

_ Angela took a moment to look at the book. It was leather bound and the writing on the cover was in a language that few could read without some help. She looked back at the note and continued, 'In case yer wondering, it's a very special book about your kind and I don't mean dhampirs. I mean that what makes you like me sister Fi. It's about healers and where their powers come from. Don't think too hard on how I figured it out because anyone who's anyone knows that healers are in a class of their own. I guess it's me own way of saying for ya to develop that side of ya more. The dhampir powers are cool but this is a part of ya too.'_

Angela looked at Ruby and asked, "Anything else?"

Ruby got the hint. It seemed that Absolution had a plan of sorts. It wasn't the kind she was expecting but then again Absolution never was too predictable when it came to pulling something out of the hat. "No," she replied, "I guess the point is clear. I just hope you are able to hunt the bitch down and kill her."

"Oh I hope for the same thing. As to you… another story."

"Oh I'm ready for when this truce is over," Ruby replied, "I haven't forgotten what you did and I so look forward to that fight. Just make sure that you don't tell Sam about it."

Angela was close to Ruby in a split second. She instinctively reached out to grasp Ruby's upper arms. The movements were sudden but typical of the experience of older dhampirs and vampires who could move that fast. She held onto Ruby's upper arm and her eyes flickered with the amber orange glow. She looked at Ruby but right through her. "The day that the truce is over will be the last day that you shall live and the hand that kills you… may not be mine."

Ruby shook herself free of Angela's grasp. "Yeah well typical since you and Dean both want me dead so badly." She dusted herself off and let herself out of the room.

Angela stood there for a moment and took in a deep breath. That was something she didn't count on. Again that whole touching and seeing things was a pain in the ass since it was like really random. So far the boys hadn't really questioned it since it often looked like she was staring off into space, deep in thought. That was typical of her.

Sighing, she went about her business. She didn't really want to hang out with the boys. She had left with Jay when he left his cards behind. Seeing him, he looked so broken and it was like he had given up his talent completely. She didn't give him the speech of how much it was about skill and such. It wouldn't have worked and she suspected that he felt betrayed by her. That was the nature of cover work and…

It was late when she went exploring on rooftops. It had been years since she did that. London was the best for that oh and she couldn't forget France. She paused when she caught sight of a familiar looking car and it stopped for Sam.

She didn't have to be a genius to guess that it was Ruby coming to meet Sam. She was playing Ruby's game for now. It seemed like Ruby was also working Sam over like she had when they were trying to rescind Dean's deal. It was one thing to have a memory but another thing entirely when certain things just stuck. She hadn't forgotten the tone of Sam's voice when he mentioned stopping it and asking Dean about hunting when they were in their sixties.

Angela stood on the rooftop and watched as Sam got into the car. He had made his choice and he was going to have to live with it. The best thing that she could do was be there and help him stand up when he fell.

_… The job sucks at times but we have the choice on how we make it out to be. Times will be tough and I can see that. It was made clear to me with Jay and the look… I know it well. No one wants to be alone…_

Angela watched as the car started to drive off. She looked off into the horizon, following it.

_… Choices have to be made. Some lead to perdition and some lead to end of old and alone. The question comes down to whether or not one believes that they can hold on till the end and finally not be afraid to open that door…_

* * *

**A/N:** And here we come to the end. Looks like choices have been made and may lead to more ominous episodes. Catch ya all in 3.11 Their Eyes Once Watched God...


End file.
